Steam
by chocolatecastleinthesky
Summary: When fire and water collide, steam is created. Zutara. Based off previous one-shot of them. Starts the day before Sozin's comet.
1. Prisoners of Heart

**Hi everyone! This is an expansion that was sparked after I wrote a one-shot. So if you've read it, some of the areas may sound so family, they're word for word. Yeah. I tried to change some of it up and corrected some errors and expanded a lot. I hope you enjoy. Please review with any criticism (or praise, I like that too!) =]**

* * *

Zuko and Katara sat on Appa's saddle. They were not talking or even looking at each other, just staring ahead, mentally preparing for what would come. Taking on Azula would not be easy. Zuko straightened his back and started to meditate. He let his breathing slow and focused on the feel of the sun, and the heat within himself.

Katara watched him relax himself, and sighed. She knew she should be meditating, focusing her energy. _This evening. When the moon is out. I'll meditate then._ She looked over the side of the saddle and saw the expanse of water beneath them. Flying didn't bother her, but she wished she could be closer to the source of her bending. She was getting ready to rest when a fireball flew past her head. Zuko jumped up and extinguished the flames.

They flew lower to the water and Katara lifted a wave to dump on the three ships firing at them. Zuko tried to stop their blasts while Katara tried to flip the boats. The soldiers fired huge cables at the bison. Katara and Zuko couldn't stop the fireballs and the cables and Appa was dragged down to the largest ship.

Appa roared and they muzzled him, Katara and Zuko fighting their hardest to not get taken by the Fire Nation soldiers and rescue Appa. They were greatly outnumbered and didn't have a ton of time, although they knew when leaving this could be a possibility. Katara brought water up over the edges of the ship, freezing men left and right while Zuko fought hand to hand with his fire daggers. The bending was taking its toll on her and she could tell Zuko was getting overwhelmed with the four soldiers attacking him. She glanced over once again to see how he was doing, and that's when they took her down.

"Zuko!" Katara cried out as she was dragged down some stairs. She could feel the water slipping away and bent some to her to attack the men dragging her down the hallway, around different twists and bends. They let go in surprise and she stood, crouching low with water around her. Simultaneously, the two soldiers sent huge fireblasts her way. She couldn't make it all turn into steam, though, and the smoke filled the passageway. She could hear more fire blasts as she tried to escape this fiery hell. She stumbled forward, the smoke filling her lungs. She could feel herself becoming dizzy and then something solid was in front of her. She saw golden eyes right before she passed out.

He had taken a wrong turn and was in the small engine room on the ship. It was quickly becoming smoke filled as he fought the men. He was bruised and tired as it was after trying to get down the passage and find Katara. The five men had on masks and were unbothered by the conditions of the room. He mentally thanked his uncle for all the training in the basics of firebending, when he could only go on instinct and fight his best without strategizing. He ducked to dodge a punch, and got caught in the gut with a kick. He fell, and wielded his flame daggers, attempting to fight on the ground while struggling to rise back up.

He never got a chance, the fight too far in the soldiers' favor. He curled up, trying to protect his skin from the flames and his organs from the painful kicks the men were delivering. He used his bending to deflect the worst of the flames but could feel some mild burning. He finally passed out from a kick to the head.

Katara woke up, realizing she was in a small holding cell and handcuffed. She couldn't see much, the only light coming from the cracks around the door. The cell wall was very cold and she shivered. She tried to move herself out of the corner she was in, only to discover her legs were cuffed as well, with a small amount of chains to allow slight movement. Starting to panic, she closed her eyes to meditate, hoping that by centering herself she would discover a solution to her predicament. She regreted not doing so earlier while Zuko had, knowing if she had done so, she would have been able to fight longer. After a few deep breaths, she opened her eyes to find she could see a little better.

The waterbender tried to figure out where everything was in relation to the metal door. She was in the back left corner compared to the door. She was able to discern a small cot on the right wall, without a blanket or pillow. She turned her head and saw a tray with some bread and what appeared to be tea sitting by the door. Looking finally to the left corner next to the door, across from her, she saw a large lump. The lump shifted a little and moaned. She gasped and jumped a little, causing her to lose her delicate balance and hit her head. Grumbling, she resituated herself and watched the lump go back to not moving.

_That's a person, Katara! A person who is obviously in pain… _Katara started to squirm and inch herself to move closer. She finally got near enough to clearly see the outline of the person, curled up in on himself, unbound. Although she thought that was peculiar, seeing how she herself was bound hand and foot, she did her best to bend the tea over to her. This task required all of her concentration and abilities, but the cuffs had enough links between them to allow her hands small movement, luckily her healing was so instinctual she could do it with her hands behind her back. As the tea became drained of its color, it started to glow.

Using this light, Katara saw the cuts and bruises across the back of this other prisoner. The clothing was torn apart, leaving shreds in the place of what had been a shirt. Her heart broke for this battered man. _And it is most certainly a man_, she thought as she admired his muscled back. She used the little amount of tea to try to heal the worst of the wounds. The cuts started closing and the bruising went from a sickly yellow to dark blues and purples. The effort caused sweat to break out on her lip, but she didn't stop, her breathing labored and uneven. She continued on the man's back until the tea water had run out. She bent the little amount of sweat off herself to continue, growing lightheaded by the effort. He had only made noise a couple of times while she worked on healing him, soft groans or moans, barely audible. This is what kept her going until she thought she would faint. She then used what little energy she had left to drag herself onto the cot, where she passed out in blissful, although uncomfortable, sleep.

Zuko woke in pain, and moaned. He flashed back to the fire that seared his face, scarring him. He blacked back out.

Something felt nice. Zuko distantly wondered how much time had passed. He sighed as he felt the pain lift, and groaned when it stopped. He fell back asleep almost instantly, a relief from feeling the pain.

This time Zuko woke up to quiet footsteps outside the door. He felt very stiff and wondered how long he had been lying on the floor. The room was dark and he tried to bend a small flame to see. All that came out was a little puff of smoke. He gasped, and then it hit him how cold he was. _It's like the coolers at the Boiling Rock! Not quite as cold but with me so weak, it wouldn't take much. Besides, who knows how long I've been in here. _He was able to think clearly, although he could still feel the pain of all the cuts, bruises and burns.

Zuko sat up, and his head went spinning, everything going black. Gasping for air, he tried to focus. He knew that if he focused, he could come up with some heat, even in such a cold room. _I am strong! I can do this. Focus Zuko!_ He sat there, taking deep breaths for almost twenty minutes before he tried to produce a flame. The flame he produced was small and shaky but he was grateful for it. _Thank Agni._

Slowly, he used one hand to raise himself off the floor to a standing position, recalling earlier when he had sat up. He was unsteady and the pain still threatened to make him pass out. The hand not holding the wall held the tiny flame and he used it to see around the room. He was in a corner by the door and a tray sat next to it, holding an empty cup and some bread. He puzzled over the empty cup before moving closer to the other side of the room, which held a cot. He knew that would help him rest and prepare to break out of this place, as long as he wasn't asleep too long. He couldn't lose sight of the fact he needed to get Katara and get to the palace. As he neared, he saw a young woman lying in it, her hands hand cuffed behind her and her legs loosely chained together.

Her blue dress had slid up while she slept, revealing her long tanned legs to him. He felt himself going hard despite the fact she was chained up and asleep. He carefully knelt down next to the cot to see her face, which had been hidden to him by her long brown hair, which had fallen out of a ponytail. He gasped and fell backwards, the flame going out when he realized it was Katara. Her face was soft in sleep, but he felt his heart constrict at how he saw her treated.

Katara woke up at the noise and saw dimly the shape of a young man rubbing his back and struggling to get up. "Don't! You'll hurt yourself!" She struggled to get off the bed, causing her dress to slide up more. Zuko groaned as he felt himself harden more, even though he could no longer clearly see her. The knowledge that it was Katara in here with him was too much for him. He thought back to the time they were together in the cave, how wonderful it felt when she touched his scar. How much he wanted her. They frequently denied their attraction for each other but now… now he could feel how obvious it was.

Katara heard him groan and started to fret. "I'll be off here in a minute, don't worry, it'll be okay. Stupid chains…" She started squirming more, and Zuko couldn't take anymore.

"Katara! Stop!" He voice was heavy with desire and Katara froze.

_That body… those muscles… it was him? _Katara shook now. "Zu-Zuko?" She stopped struggling to get off the cot and looked at him. She coughed. "Are you… um… are you okay?" Her voice was caught in her throat. She couldn't deny that they had chemistry, but they both kept it well hidden. She thought about how much her heart broke over him in the caves under Ba Sing Se. She thought she could never trust him again. But now… now she realized she did trust him.

She heard him moving around and grunt every once in a while. "I'm, uh, fine. A little sore. Can't bend." He tried to hide his desire but couldn't. He just hoped there would be no light for her to see what happened.

Katara shifted a little more, still uncomfortable. "Here, come sit by me on the cot. Why can't you bend? And why aren't you chained up?"

Zuko sat next to her, feeling some warmth off her body. He scooted closer, and was able to smell her and decided it was the best smell over… soft and earthy. "It's too cold for me to bend, I think. They used these things called coolers at the Boiling Rock, a frozen room to take away firebending. It's not that cold in here, but I'm weak enough it affects my bending. That's probably why I'm not shackled as well." Zuko's words rushed together, and he hated that he had never been good with words, but he felt Katara nod at his explanation.


	2. Making Steam

**Hey everyone! Chapter 2 is now up! For those of you who read my one-shot, Prisoner of Heart, this is even more word by word than the previous chapter. This has sex - just a heads up - and I didn't feel the need to change much around in the scene. I hope you enjoy and review!**

* * *

"So, if you warm up, you can bend?" Katara absorbed the information, tilting her head up at the other bender, who looked across the wall. He grunted and nodded, trying not to think of ways that they could warm each other up. She looked at him, the same ideas flashing through her mind, then scooted closer. "How are you feeling? I used the little tea we had to try to heal your back." She didn't tell him that she used her sweat, as well. She didn't want to let him know how much effort she exerted trying to help him.

"So that's why the cup was empty. It is better, thank you. I was able to bend a little flame earlier to see around… that's how I got over here. But why didn't you try to unshackle yourself first?" Zuko almost didn't want her to be unshackled, the idea of her submitting to him too much of a turn on. He felt bad thinking that, knowing how awful it must be for her and shook his head to try to clear it.

"It would've taken too long and you needed help. I'm – I'm not sure I could have anyways." She shivered and he wrapped his arms around her, trying to keep her warm. "Aren't you cold? I'm used to the cold but you.." Katara was all too aware he had no shirt on. And from what she could tell, the damage had only been to his back. His chest was flawlessly muscled and she could feel them from where he held her.

"A little." He could feel her lean against his chest. "Ka-Katara?"

"What is it, Zuko?"

"Can we… lay down? It'll be warmer and more comfortable." He struggled to form the words and almost said the wrong thing, asking her to do something totally different. His heart was pounding.

"You'll need to help me." Her voice was very soft and he wasn't sure he heard her. "I can't move well by myself like this, and in such a small cot…" She trailed off, blushing, thinking of how close they would be, becoming more and more aware of the heat of his skin by hers.

Zuko's voice grew raspy. "I can do that." He helped shift her and lied down next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest, warming the both of them. He shifted, making sure she couldn't feel his desire while she lay next to him. _This feels so good. _He sighed into her hair, content.

Katara felt much warmer and more comfortable now that Zuko had helped rearrange the two of them. She felt his arm around her and could feel the heat coming off his bare chest as she snuggled closer to him. _Wow! He's so gentle… _Katara could feel herself blushing from thinking of Zuko in this way. Sure, he had helped arrange her comfortable and gently, taking care to make sure she was as warm as possible, and providing his arm as a pillow for her to rest on but she shouldn't be thinking of him like this. She tried to remind herself of this as she drifted off to sleep, this time one unbroken by discomfort.

Zuko lay there awake, feeling with vividness where each part of her body touched his own. When Katara shifted in her sleep slightly, he felt her bare thigh hit his mostly bare leg. He gritted his teeth to not groan in desire, knowing her skirt must have slid all the way up now. He knew she had no way to fix it and he should do the admirable thing and do so, but as looked down at her leg, he lost his breath - and any ability to do that honorable thing. He felt himself pulsing in want and when she rolled over and laid her head against his chest, he almost lost control.

_Katara looked down at her silver wedding gown. Her body shivered in excitement. Her mother settled the veil over her face and she smiled up at the woman. "Are you ready, Katara?" She nodded. "You're a beautiful bride." She kissed her on the head and left through the door, pausing to smile up at her husband. "She's all yours."_

_ Hakoda looked at his daughter. "Are you ready?" She nodded, tears threatening to fall. "I'm so proud of you, Katara." She linked arms with him and starting walking down the long aisle to where her bridegroom stood. As she passed the front few rows, she glanced at her family and friends, minus Sokka, who stood next to her groom. Her mother and Suki smiled at her, while Toph had a half smile on her face. Aang looked near tears and reached out a hand. _

_ "Please, Katara. Please. Not him." Katara looked pain._

_ "Aang, you have to understand. Aang, please." She whispered the words, then turned back to the altar. Her father held her up as her body threatened to fall over. She could barely tell what was happening once her father gave her hand to the man standing before her. She didn't listen to the ceremony, just stared into his eyes and speaking when she was supposed to. After the ceremony, her body hummed in anticipation of the night she knew was ahead of her._

_ They arrived at the beach house, newly redone. Ember Island – how much she enjoyed this place. They reached the bedroom and Katara sighed in excitement. He drew her a bath, filled with scented oils, and slowly disrobed her, sliding his hands down her sides, causing her breath to catch. "Oh, Zuko. I've waited so long for this." _

_The young firebender moaned into her neck. "Katara…" They slid into the tub, relishing the feel of each other's bodies as they explored each other, washing away the dirt and dust of travel. They sat in the tub, Katara resting between his legs, letting herself rest against his chest. He let his hands slide up to her breasts and squeezed, causing her to moan and roll her head back against him. He rubbed her hardened nipples and she gasped, wanting more._

_Zuko never let the bath go cold as the two of them took turns in finding what was most delightful for the other person. And afterwards, he kissed her until she could no longer think and carried her to the bed. When he got in position to enter her, Katara panicked and tried to cover herself. Zuko took her arms and pinned them next to her hand, desire having overridden his senses. He kissed her as hard as he could and swiftly entered her. She cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure._

Zuko watched the waterbender sleep, noticing her facial expressions change. _I wonder what she's dreaming about. _ Katara's face smiled with contentment and Zuko couldn't help but smile with her. _She's so beautiful. _Just as the thought crossed his mind, Katara looked upset, and muttered, "Aang. Aang, please." The firebender scowled when he realized she was dreaming about the Avatar. Then, she smiled again. _I guess Aang did what she wanted him to. _Zuko was resentful of the young avatar.

Katara shifted in positions, drawing closer to Zuko. Her hair fell into her face and Zuko lifted his arm to brush it away, so he could continue watching her. She sighed. "Zuko." He was drawn from his thoughts, worried his movement had wakened her. But no. She sighed again, then moaned, her hips bucking slightly. Zuko's eyes widened. _Why did she say my name? _Katara moaned again, her hips pushing harder against him when she cried out a little bit, then whispered, "Zuko, oh Zuko." Her voice was soft, and he couldn't help himself anymore.

Zuko leaned over and kissed her, hard. She sighed against his mouth and the opening allowed him to maneuver his tongue into her mouth. Katara woke up completely at the sensation of his tongue on hers and although she was surprised, she couldn't fight it. And she realized she didn't want to. She leaned into the kiss, encouraging Zuko to do more. He hardened the kiss and stroked her tongue with his. They broke for a moment, looking into each other's eyes, and Zuko saw how completely awake she was.

They were both breathing heavy and Katara shifted, in the process getting herself closer to Zuko. Her eyes fluttered shut when she felt his hand slide down the side of her body, and it was then she realized how far up her skirt was. Her eyes flashed back open when his fingers hit the bare skin of her thigh and she let out a sigh. "Zuko…" With that word he shifted her under him, and silenced her with a demanding kiss. Since Katara was normally a fighter, Zuko was surprised she let him dominate her like he did.

He held her head to him with one hand, and stroked her side with the other. When she shivered, he slid his hand up to her breast. He could feel the nipple tightening through the cloth and he moaned against her lips. He kneaded her breast while she moaned and pushed her hips against him. He broke the kiss and untied her dress, quickly followed by removing her underbindings. She shivered when the cold air hit her bare body, but it was quickly covered by Zuko and his hands, caressing her. She shivered for a whole new reason now.

Katara didn't like being taken advantage of. She tried to convince herself that's what Zuko was doing, that she didn't want this. But waking up from her dream to discover that it was happening in real life… well, she wasn't going to fight it. It felt too good. And it surprised her that being dominated by such a strong male, one who she was very attracted to, was incredibly pleasureable.

She gasped when Zuko had finished stripping her, then fondled her. It was so amazing. She felt herself go wet. Katara was bucking against him without thinking. If she had her hands she would have tried to remove what was left of his pants. Zuko was driving her crazy with all the taunting. She knew the basics of what happened between men and women… but she didn't know it well.

Zuko kissed Katara and with one hand removed his pants. He let himself spring free and it pushed against Katara's thigh. She moaned and pushed against him. He was pulsing and warm and all Katara could think was that she wanted it in her. He was a little moist and yet he was working his hardest to keep from spilling.

Zuko slid down, kissing Katara's flat stomach. He let his tongue slid between her folds, a place not even his fingers had previously touched. She jumped and moaned and could do nothing but let him lick her, making her spiral higher and higher. Just before she broke, he stopped and she whimpered. "Zuko, please. Please! Zuko!" He had replaced his tongue with his finger and looked into Katara's desire filled eyes. His own were equally dilated and black.

He posed above her, ready to enter when he paused. "Katara… we don't…" Katara shook her head to stop him from speaking.

"Please, Zuko." That's all he needed. He entered her, hard, and then paused when she cried out. He stopped, waiting for her to be okay. When she nodded, he moved in and out of her, riding her fast and hard while she moaned and bucked against him. He couldn't believe how much it turned him on that he had all the control. She moaned when she climaxed, squeezing him tight over and over while she shuddered around him in bliss. When she did that, Zuko could no longer keep himself held together. He spilled his seed inside of her and collapsed atop of her, sweaty and tired.

He kissed her over and over, while they moaned together and stared in each other's eyes. Katara smiled at the firebender, who had brought her so much more pleasure than she had ever imagined. Zuko looked at her, and was almost instantly turned on again. "Katara…" They fell asleep that way, entangled.

Zuko heard a guard jingling keys outside the door. He quickly slid out of her and righted Katara's clothing, whispering, "Katara. We've got to get out of here. I can't break your cuffs, but I want you to follow my lead. If he has any water, bend it." She nodded, quickly waking up. They pretended to be asleep and as the guard set down the tray of bread and tea, Katara quickly bent it to his feet and froze it there. Before he could protest, Zuko was next to him and hit him over the head.

They stripped him of his armor and tried the keys on her handcuffs. They got them off her and Zuko put on the armor. They moved through the hallways, using Katara's sense of where the water and moon were. They didn't pass anybody until they reached the deck of the ship.

Katara pulled water to her and took up the octopus formation around her and Zuko while Zuko fought the firebenders. The armor protected his newly healing skin from more damage as they worked their way to Appa. Zuko covered her as she made a blade to work through the ties. By the time they were flying off, the sun was rising on the day of the solstice, and they still had a few hours to travel if they wanted to reach the palace before sunset.


	3. Agni Kai

**Hey everyone! So this is a short chapter. I didn't want to add too much to the battle because we've all seen it and really that's what spans this chapter. However, the next few chapters should be longer. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

They had managed to dodge the frequent enemy fire as they flew towards the Fire Nation capital. Neither spoke as they felt the time tick away. What could be said, now? They both took turns meditating. Every now and again they would lower Appa so Katara could gather water and heal Zuko's wounds. The tension rose with the red ball of fire in the sky.

Zuko could feel its power flowing through his veins. They saw the Gates of Azulon and quickly flew to the courtyard. They landed at the height of the comet. Azula was kneeling in front of the Fire Sages, but rose when she saw them.

Katara couldn't believe her ears when she heard Zuko challenge his sister to an Agni Kai. She protested but he insisted. She stood to the side and watched as the man she had recently realized her feelings for fought for his life. She watched the colorful fire meet and explode between the two benders, the firebending stronger by the comet.

The time blended together as she watched them. She heard nothing but the roar of the flames and her pounding heart. She was standing behind Zuko when it happened. She watched in horror as Azula fired lightning at her, and her firebender jumped in front of it. She rushed towards him, but had fire shot at her.

"I'd rather our family physician take of Zuzu if you don't mind!" Zuko watched his sister taunt the young firebender who wanted to help him. His view was fuzzy and his body was paralyzed. He remembered learning about lightning from his uncle and what Iroh had told him about what happened when the lightning wasn't released from the body. He knew some of it had left, but he knew he wouldn't be the same. Not if he didn't have immediate help.

He watched the fight in clips as he faded in and out of consciousness. He could hear more than he could see and he moaned, wanting to help the waterbending master. He heard yelling and then, silence. He feared the worst, wondering if Azula had finally gotten Katara. _But she'd be gloating. Azula would be coming here and killing me. But Katara… she wouldn't... would she?_

He couldn't help but wonder about whether she had it in her to kill someone, when he heard water splash and feet pounding and Azula crying. Katara… won? He saw her face over his and then glowing and then relief. Katara had tears running down her face as she did her best to heal the firebender.

She could only do so much and the Fire Sages came over, and knelt by Zuko. "Azula broke the rules of the Agni Kai. As the conditions were set, Zuko will become the next Firelord. But first, we must let him heal." She looked at the two of them, standing tall.

"I will need two messenger hawks, paper and ink. I must send out letters immediately." She used her mother voice and Zuko smiled, realizing no one would argue with her when she spoke like that. "Also, I will be the only one attending him medically. We will need proper shelter and care for our flying bison as well. Is that understood?" The sages nodded and helped Zuko into the palace. He was given his father's old chambers and Katara was given his mother's room, connected to his.


	4. Coronation Day

**Hi everyone! I hope you're enjoying what you've read so far. It's taken me awhile to get this chapter up because it was more difficult to write - trying to keep pace with what happened in the show and how hectic everything was for everyone during that time. So I hope you enjoy it and please give me feedback, like I said, it was a difficult chapter to write so I'd like to know how you guys like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Zuko hurt. Every part of him hurt and he couldn't sleep. He wanted to pace but he couldn't get out of the bed. He had barely recovered from the wounds he had obtained from the fight on the ship when he battled Azula. He wondered if Katara was okay. He longed to see her, to know for certain that everything was alright.

It was like the spirits were listening, because the door connecting the two rooms opened. Katara slipped in and approached the injured firebender. "Katara, what's going on?" He wanted to hear about it from her.

"We're in the palace. You're going to become Firelord in a few days, once you've healed enough to handle it. I sent out a hawk to Sokka and one to your uncle. We should hear back soon. I told them you fought Azula in an Agni Kai, she cheated, she and I fought and you're injured. She's in custody now." Katara gave him a basic outline, not wanting to cause him any grief or stress over the details of the fight, how close she was to making it out alive… or how close he was to dying.

Zuko was still shirtless and shivered slightly when Katara removed the covers from his chest. "Katara –"

She shook her head. "Whatever it is can wait. You need to rest. I'm going to see what I can do for you. But I'm warning you, Aang still hasn't healed completely from his lightning shot. Although his was much worse than yours… yours should heal up in a week or two with continued care." Katara's hands moved over his stomach and chest, trying to heal the internal wounds and distract her from her worries.

"Uncle told me to make sure the lightning flowed through my stomach. If it went to my heart, it would kill me. This was the basic of learning redirection. It cannot go through your heart…" He trailed off, and Katara nodded.

"It doesn't seem to have gone through your heart, but it burned you inside some. I'll do the best I can. It will still take time." Katara was so grateful that Zuko hadn't been killed and a tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away, having finished doing what she could for the evening. Zuko was asleep, and she kissed his forehead. "Get better, Zuko."

Within the next two days, most of the allies of the Avatar began to arrive at the palace. Katara had spent the time working on healing Zuko, who was now able to mostly move about and do things on his own, as well as writing letters and directing allies to where they should be. Iroh had replied to her message about the battle with Azula with a recount of the recapture of Ba Sing Se. He explained he would not be able to make it to Zuko's coronation, which he was very upset about, but wanted everyone to come visit him in Ba Sing Se afterwards.

Zuko had understood, although it had saddened him. The palace was overrun with guests, however, and he had to tend to them. Katara had little time to do that, because when Sokka arrived the day before the coronation, she had to tend to his wounds in addition to Zuko's. She also did her regular healing sessions for Aang, whom she was very proud of. Zuko didn't like the attention Katara gave Aang, although he understood it. Aang was like a brother to him and he was proud of him, too.

The day of the coronation arrived and Katara was finishing up getting ready in her room, with Sokka laying on her bed. Katara glanced at the door connecting her room with the one next to it, and wondered how Zuko was doing getting ready by himself. She stood next to the door, about to go through when she heard a female voice on the other side. Her whole body stiffened, though her brother didn't notice. He was going on about how he had to have Toph help him find his space sword and boomerang after the battle.

She heard Zuko's happy exclamation at the knife-thrower's release from prison and glared at the door when she heard, "and it doesn't hurt when the new Firelord is your boyfriend." She waited for Zuko to correct her, that things were different now, but she heard nothing like that. She heard Mai speak and stiffened again, hearing, "And don't you ever break up with me again." She sighed, then turned around to her brother, still telling his tale.

"C'mon, Sokka! Let's go down to the courtyard and see who's there." She knew Aang and Zuko were going to be announced together so the Water Tribe siblings left. They saw Toph hug The Duke and talk to some of their friends. Katara couldn't help but smile when she saw them. They had been through a lot together and it was nice to see them all together, without worrying about fighting.

"Dad!" The two siblings had caught sight of Hakoda and the other men of the Southern Water Tribe, and rushed forward, Sokka hobbling after his sister. They hugged and cried until Sokka's girlfriend approached them, posse in tow. The exchange that followed had Katara trying her hardest not to laugh as Sokka tried to comprehend what he was hearing.

"The girls and I really bonded in prison. And after a few chi-blocking sessions, they said I could join them! We're going to be best friends!" The smiling Ty Lee hugged two of the girls and Suki lowered Sokka's crutch, smiling at his confusion.

The chattering was disrupted by the commotion on a balcony overhead. They looked up and watched as Zuko thanked Aang for his work before being crowned Firelord. The cheering was deafening in the courtyard, and Katara stared at the handsome man. A lone tear ran down her face and she wiped it away, trying to smile.

"C'mon, Katara! No need to get emotional on us." Her brother teased her and she pretended that was all it was. Aang caught her eye and smiled at her. She knew he had a crush on her and he was a sweet kid. She had noticed him maturing, getting more muscular and losing his childish ways, but hadn't thought about it too much until the invasion, and then everything was too overwhelming for her.

After the coronation ceremony, many of the allies prepared to leave immediately and return to family and friends at home, some who had not seen their homes for years. That evening was emotional as the Gaang said goodbye to many of their friends from around the world, reassuring each other they would visit soon. Sokka and Katara said goodbye to the men of their tribe, hugging each of them and promising to return home after they had visited Ba Sing Se and Omashu to visit with Iroh and Bumi.


	5. Ba Sing Se

**Hello again! This chapter was more interesting to write for myself because I wanted to continue with the events of the show but keep to my plot. There was a lot of time missing in the last episode of AtLA, which I have tried to explain away. Part of it I skimmed over, especially during the flight (I can't quite decide how far Ba Sing Se is from the Fire Nation) but I still wanted to get a few points in for the flight, so I'd really like a review on that section because I don't want it to be really rushed or anything. I pictured the Katara/Suki scene similar to the Toph/Katara one in the clip where they went to the spa, except they were together in a large tub instead of two separate ones for the mudbath. I hope that explains away anything that wasn't clear in the text - and most of all, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The ride to Ba Sing Se was filled with chatter and recounting the stories of the last few days. Zuko and Katara told of their fight with Azula, leaving out any mention of the ship they had been captive on for hours. Aang told of the power he had felt when redirecting lightning, of commanding all the elements and of his adventures with the lion-turtle. Sokka, Suki and Toph told about the airship attacks, and how close they were to dying. Sokka's leg was almost healed by the time they arrived several days later. Mai told about the release of prisoners and how long of a process it was for most people to be released, though she had special privileges.

Momo rode on Appa's head, happy to be reunited with his old friend, and chattered away. Mai curled up against Zuko and Katara found herself looking away for the majority of the trip, staring out over the side of the saddle. Her brother and Suki were cuddling up as well, talking quietly to each other. So the three single benders sat on their side of the saddle, speaking occasionally of the many events that had occurred. Each of them had moments where they were silent, staring off in space, imagining what it would be like if the person they loved cared for them the same way.

Zuko felt Mai leaning against him, and fought the urge to go sit by Katara, whom he had caught staring at him a few times. _This is where I belong, _he reminded himself. _With Mai. Not Katara. Even though in those few hours on the ship she gave me more passion than I could ever feel with Mai. _He yearned to share the information he had gotten from his father with Katara.

No one knew he had visited Ozai. He had information to share with the stubborn, passion-driven waterbender. Information only she could understand. They had more in common than anyone knew. Their first adventure showed that, even though they had at the time denied their attraction. Her thirst for revenge for her mother… He learned more about her during that trip than he thought possible. They had connected emotionally then, although when they returned she pushed him away again. He couldn't blame her, not with everything going on.

The sun had just set when they arrived in Ba Sing Se. Iroh greeted them outside The Jasmine Dragon, the old man smiling and hugging each one of them. "I have a little something for each of you." Inside, there were rows of wrapped gifts on the tables.

He lifted the first package. "Zuko, you are going to be a wonderful Firelord. You have learned about balance between the nations and this is to remind you of what you have learned." Zuko unwrapped a beautiful tapestry depicting the symbols of all the different nations. Tears sprang to his eyes.

"Thank you, Uncle." The silk was smooth in his hands and the colors vibrant. He knew this would hang in his chambers at the palace, a wonderful reminder to everything he had endured. The two hugged and when they parted, Iroh picked up the next gift.

"Mai, for you." He handed the young woman a small package, containing knives. There was a note that read, _It is easy to fight for fear. It is difficult to fight for love. _She nodded and thanked him with a rare smile. He smiled back and nodded at her.

"Suki. For you." Suki opened a gift of four fans, each with a pattern depicting the nations.

"Thank you, General Iroh. They are beautiful." They were not fighting fans, but decorative ones. She would put them within the temple for Avatar Kyoshi, a symbol of the balance the avatar brings.

"Just as you are. Now, Sokka. You are a fine warrior." Iroh smiled at the young man. "According to Piandao, you are quite the creator as well." Sokka opened a set with paper, quills and many colors of ink. "Use your talent." He chuckled, recalling the stories Piandao had entertained him with of the young Water Tribe warrior training.

Sokka looked speechless and Iroh turned to his sister. "Katara, you are a no doubt talented lady. You have a bright future ahead of you. I hope you enjoy a little pampering as well." He handed her gift to her and she opened a beautiful emerald dress and a coupon to the local spa.

"Thank you so much!" She hugged the aging firebender. A relaxing day and new dress were exactly what a girl needed when she was feeling low.

"You're welcome, dear. Avatar Aang. I know the monks felt little for material possessions. I assume you share the sentiment. So this is for you." He handed the young avatar a small pouch. Aang opened it and saw a small trinket. At his confusion, Iroh continued. "It was the favorite toy of the previous avatar. I know you have a connection with him, and so I thought you would like it."

"Thank you very much, sir." Aang bowed at the general and pulled out the small carved dragon toy. When its tail was held, the dragon appeared to move and he smiled at the simplicity of the object, much like the toys he played with as a child.

"You are welcome, Aang. Toph, you and I once had a long conversation. I know you care little for appearances…" Everyone laughed at this statement, and Iroh paused before continuing. "However, I thought this outfit would suit you quite well." The outfit was not wrapped like the others, and Toph could sense it was metal.

"Is that a metal suit? Sweet." She hugged the old man and they each put away their gifts.

"Why don't we all rest tonight, and spend tomorrow relaxing?" Iroh suggested this to the travel weary group and they nodded, Katara planning on using her spa gift the following day and trying out her new clothing.

As the others set up to sleep, Zuko stayed up to talk with his uncle. He had missed Iroh and they spoke mostly of the fight between him and Azula. She was in prison and they were unsure of her future. He explained what happened with the lightning. He was mostly healed at this point, although he was frequently sore. Eventually, the two of them retired as well.

In the morning, Katara asked Suki if she would go to the spa with her. The warrior agreed and they set out while everyone else finished up breakfast. Katara wanted to tell Suki about what happened on the ship, but was nervous. They were sitting in a mud bath when she decided to approach the subject.

"Suki, we're practically sisters, right? I mean, you're dating Sokka and we've travelled all over together and fought together… so we're practically family." Katara was glad they had their faces covered and cucumbers covering their eyes so she couldn't see Suki's reaction to what she was going to say.

"Of course, Katara!" Suki was wondering where this was going and if she wanted to know at all, but she knew that Katara needed to say whatever she was going to say. She'd been nervous and fidgety all day. Even while travelling she seemed a bit off, but Suki hadn't wanted to mention it to Sokka because he'd been so happy.

"Well… I'm in a dilemma, romantically. I mean, I really really like this guy. And I thought he'd liked me too, you know? He acted like it. Really acted like it." Katara paused, feeling her face become heated under the mud mask. "But then, this other person came back into his life and he pretended nothing happened with us. I guess, I don't really know what to do anymore."

Suki was surprised, and thinking through what had been said, she asked, "Katara, are you talking about Zuko?"

Katara wanted to cry. "Yes."

"What happened on your trip?"

Katara did start to cry now. "There was a ship, and chains, and he was in pain, and only one cot and he's so handsome and my dream, the wedding, my mom said…" She trailed off, babbling about everything that happened, but making no sense.

"Katara, did that jerkbender take advantage of you?" Suki had removed the cucumbers from her eyes and took Katara's off as well. "I'll take care of him if he did. If he dared…"

"No, he didn't… well, not exactly. Suki, I wanted him to!" Katara turned away, feeling a little ashamed. "We were in a little cell and he was comforting me and let me sleep and I had a dream we were marrying and my mom was so proud! She helped me dress and my dad walked me down the aisle… Aang didn't want me to but Zuko and I were so happy! Then we went to Ember Island for our honeymoon…" She blushed again. "And well, honeymoon stuff happened." She sighed. "When I woke up, he kissed me. He… he asked if it was okay. I agreed. I wanted him to! And we rested together. But then we broke out and fought together and I spent time taking care of him, and I thought… I thought after all we'd been through…"

Suki held the waterbender close to her while she cried. "Oh, Katara. You're too young for this." Sui felt guilty saying that, she wasn't much older than she and she and Sokka had spent time together. "Your heart is so fragile. You trusted him, and he broke that by going back to Mai, didn't he?" Katara nodded.

"Why does that keep happening to me? I trust Zuko and I get hurt. Why can't I learn my lesson with him?" She sobbed into the older girl's shoulder.

"You'll pick yourself up. You and Aang have a thing, right? Why don't you try things with him? I think that could work out nicely. And after this pampering day, you're going to look stellar in that gorgeous green dress, leave your beautiful hair down, and show that hotheaded idiot what he's missing." Suki smiled at Katara, who giggled at the end of it. "You're a beautiful girl, Katara."

Katara smiled. "Thanks, Suki. And please, please, don't tell Sokka about this."

"Of course. Now let's relax and worry about stupid boys later." They put the cucumbers back over their eyes and relaxed in the mudbath.


	6. The Kiss

**Hello again, everyone! Chapter six is here! Woot woot! ^.^ This is the last chapter that takes place during the series so from here on out, expect the unexpected! Or at least you won't know what's going to happen next. =] I really liked this one. I hope you do too! As always, I appreciate reviews and criticize (or telling me you love it! ;] haha). So here it is, chapter six. Enjoy!**

* * *

Katara and Suki slipped into the waterbender's room unseen. Once there, Katara dressed in her new gown, loving the way the silk caressed her skin yet left her free to move. Suki's jaw dropped and she let out a small whistle. "Katara, you are gorgeous!"

She showed Katara the mirror and Katara's eyes lit up when she saw her reflection. _The way the dress flows off my hips and the way it emphasizes my bust, I look stunning!_ Katara thought about her reflection and smiled. _Zuko, eat your heart out. _"Oh wow, Suki, I… I…"

"You look fantastic!" The young girl hugged Katara and laughed. "Let me do your hair. We're going to leave it down, and just pull your hair-loopies back. It'll look fantastic. Those boys won't know what hit them!" They giggled together and Katara looked in the mirror one more time before leaving. Where the determined girl she once saw stood was a gorgeous, fierce young woman.

When they entered the room, Sokka was seated at a desk and everyone else was lounging around. Iroh played the tsungi horn, while Zuko served tea. His eyes widened when he saw Katara, who smirked at him when she took her tea and sat down. He had a soft smile playing on his face after seeing her and watched her whenever he could. Katara checked out her brother's drawing and scolded his drawing of her, because her hair looked like Momo. Then everyone started complaining at Sokka's drawing and Aang slipped outside.

Zuko noticed Katara follow him, while everyone else was too distracted by the awful interpretation of "the moment" Sokka was trying to capture. He moved slightly to see her better, and then he watched them kiss. His heart stopped beating. _How… how could she! Just go kissing him like nothing ever happened between us? _He pushed out the voice that said he was doing the same thing with Mai.

She knew that Aang had been watching her since she came out in her new dress, that his eyes looked up and down her body in wonder. She also knew Zuko was watching her. When his jaw dropped as she grabbed her tea, she had smirked at his reaction. But when she went out by Aang to make sure he was okay, and he looked at her like she was some sort of goddess, she decided to do it. Kiss him. And so she shut Zuko out of her mind while she kissed the shorter Avatar.

He kissed back, gently. _It's so different to kiss Aang. With Zuko, it was so dominating. Aang…Aang is almost like a butterfly-ladybug landing on my lips. It's so soft. So, cautious. I could try to make this work. I can do this. I don't need a guy who's all pushy and hotheaded and impatient. Aang waited all summer for this! _Thoughts ran through Katara's mind as the kiss ended.

"So…are you going to be my girlfriend?" Aang's eyes stared up at her, a huge smile on his face, looking so hopeful. She took a deep breath and smiled back, nodding. Inside her heart broke a little. She cared deeply for Aang, but she knew he would never get her as passionate as Zuko had.

She looked over at the group, laughing around Sokka. She smiled until she caught Zuko's look, the look of utter betrayal, of pain. She looked down, heat rising to her face in shame. She couldn't look at him now. Suki smiled at her, winking to show that she had seen what had gone on between Katara and Aang. Katara pleaded a headache and fled to her room, tears in her eyes.


	7. Can't Fight the Moonlight

**Hello again everyone! So I might be uploading a bit more frequently, the writing bug has gotten to me and I'm several chapters ahead (writing about people arguing/fighting/having sex is surprisingly relaxing). So here is chapter 7! Thank you for everyone who has been kind enough to review, please keep them coming! Enjoy!**

* * *

They only stayed in Ba Sing Se a few days. During this time they remained very busy, gathering supplies, visiting King Kuei and helping Iroh in the tea shop. Katara and Zuko made a point to avoid each other, although they both lay awake at night, wondering about the other. The last night before the group flew to Omashu was a particularly rough night for Katara.

She lay staring at the ceiling, thoughts flooding her mind like the dam that had held them in during the day had burst open. _Aang's going to be so broken when he learns what you did. But he'll never know! I'm not going to sleep with him or anything! Why in the world did you do this, Katara! You know better than to manipulate someone! It's not manipulation I'm not doing it to get him to do anything. But to get Zuko jealous? I'm not with Aang to do that, I'm with Aang because he's a sweet guy and I care about him… I think. I don't know anymore! _She couldn't just lay there, she had to do something. Since the moon was out, she decided to practice some waterbending by the pond in the back. It soothed her to go through the routine of bending the water, the flow inside her body slowing to match the rhythm of the water she moved around her.

Zuko watched from the window of his room, after pacing and not being able to sleep. He watched Katara move the water, marveling at her subtle strength, her ability. His heart and body screamed at him to go down there, talk to her. His head told him that would be a stupid thing to do. He dressed in black and slipped out of the house, a routine he'd been good at last night he was in Ba Sing Se.

He crept into the garden and was shocked to find himself pinned against the wall with icicles. _I'm a master of stealth! How'd she know?_ He was bewildered as he tried to become unstuck, but Katara was in control now. "Don't bother trying to move, I could easily freeze you back up there, or worse." _Worse? What could be worse?_

"How'd you know I was here? What do you mean, worse?" Zuko wanted to yell, but took a deep breath to keep his words level and calm. No sense in waking up the entire neighborhood at this hour.

Katara laughed, a bitter sounding thing. "The moon is out. I have the physical ability to bend blood." At the paleness of Zuko's face, as he remembered what he did to the officer of the Southern Raiders, her entire body softened. "I won't. I… I never want to do that again. But that's how I knew you were there, I could sense you. And I meant worse by freezing that precious member of yours that you seem to think with!" Her bitter face was back as she glared at the young man.

He stared at her in shock. "Me? I'm not the one who decided to go to Aang the moment he returned! What, can't stick to one man?"

"Oh, because that's sooooo different than running into Mai's arms as soon as she returned, not telling her that you and I had been together? Puh-lease, Zuko. I didn't run to Aang, not until that day. It wasn't something planned, something I had intended on happening. But you, you had no intention of letting Mai go!" Zuko tried to speak but Katara didn't stop. "What was I going to be? You're woman on the side? I will not be some sideshow for you when you get bored! And I know you will because you are too passionate, too fiery for her! Well, you chose now get over it!" With that she stalked inside, tears running down her face.

Zuko was stuck against the wall, in shock over what he'd just witnessed. Katara was obviously upset. What she'd threatened… he wanted to cover his groin with his hands, which were still against the wall. Realizing this, he focused his energy to blow flames out to melt the ice holding him against the wall. He slid down, dumbfounded over what had occurred. _This is the second time I've betrayed her trust. I'm an idiot. I was going to tell Mai about Katara… but then she said not to ever break up with her again… and frankly her skill with a knife is just as frightening as Katara's skill with water is to man who wants to have children one day. Katara would make such an amazing mother… does Mai even want children?_

This was too much for one sixteen year old to think about. He wanted to talk to his uncle about it, but knew he wouldn't have the time, they left in the morning. He still yearned to speak with Katara about his mother, too, but didn't see that happening anytime soon, not with the way she had acted tonight. He sighed, and slowly walked back to his room, lying on the bed until the sun rose and Aang was ready to fly off to Omashu.


	8. Lost in the Woods

**Hello everyone! First off, I would like to thank those of you who review, it really makes me day whenever I read one from you guys =] and an extra thanks for those who have reviewed more than once! I hope you continue to enjoy my story! 3**

* * *

The ride to Omashu was quiet. No one was really talking, despite knowing this was their last trip together for a while. Aang held Katara's hand, although they still sat by Toph and not the older couples. The evening they stopped for camp, Katara quietly assigned tasks, leaving Zuko the most difficult ones. The two ex-lovers couldn't even look at each other as they did this.

Zuko and Sokka were told to gather food and wood. Toph and Mai set up tents while Aang started the fire and Suki and Katara started to make dinner. Around an hour had passed and the camp site was all set up, but Sokka and Zuko hadn't gotten back. "I wonder if they're okay?" Aang looked worried and Katara sighed.

"Toph and I can look for them on the ground. Aang, why don't you fly around on your glider and look? Suki and Mai can take care of Appa and keep an eye on things here. I'm sure Sokka just got turned around and is trying to find us." She tried to keep the attitude light and not worry about them. _Sokka and Zuko can both take care of themselves… but there are rogue Fire Nation soldiers who are still loyal to Ozai. I don't want them to be targets._

Toph and Katara left, with Katara calling out Sokka and Zuko's names and Toph trying to sense their position. "I'm only sensing tunnels. No people. Giant badger moles… and other smaller animals." Toph's voice sounded soft, a little concerned. Katara was surprised, since Toph was normally so tough.

"We'll find them and if we don't Aang will. You said there were tunnels? Maybe they wandered into one and got lost. Don't worry about it, I'm sure they're fine." She thought about how Sokka had gotten lost in the Cave of Two Lovers.

"Sokka!" Toph could feel him near. She and Katara started shouting. "Sokka! Sokka! Shout to us!"

"Over here! Ow ow ow!" Sokka called to them.

They ran over. "Sokka, you're hurt!" Katara leaned over him, using her healing to try to help him. There were a lot of boulders near the cliff he was by. "What happened?"

"Zuko and I were following this wolf-pig and it ran into the cave and he was faster and we tried to catch it then there was an avalanche and I got caught outside and one of the rocks hit my bad leg and I got it off but it hurts so bad." He barely breathed while speaking, his face scrunched into a grimace.

"Zuko's in there?" Fear flashed into Katara's eyes. "Toph, clear a path into the cave, then take Sokka back to camp. Get the others."

"Why don't you take Sokka back? I'm the earthbender, I'd do better in the cave." Toph moved the rocks to open the entrance while speaking.

"Just… trust me, okay?" Katara tried to think of a reason but couldn't. _He has to be okay! I have to find him. I can't just wait at the campsite and find out… _So she ran into the cave, and didn't watch to make sure Toph and Sokka did as they were told.

Toph felt the figure disappearing into the cave and shook her head. She turned to the boy on the ground. "I can try to set your leg a bit to make it easier to walk. I have some metal… but it'll be kind of flimsy so don't use too much pressure, Snoozles." She was gruff, and didn't show the emotions that were running through her at lightning speed. She quickly bent the metal to fit Sokka's leg, surprising her with how much muscle there was. "Hold my hand, and I'm going to bend your leg up so you don't put pressure on it right away."

They struggled until he was upright and leaning on her. "Thanks, Toph. I couldn't do this without you." She smiled and punched him in the arm. They slowly got back to camp, where Aang and the others waited anxiously. They quickly told their story, and Aang and Toph returned to the opening of the cavern, long after Katara had disappeared.

Katara called Zuko's name, and followed the green lights she knew would lead to the temple area of the caverns. _The Cave of Two Lovers. I hope he had the sense to follow the lights, and not light some stupid fire. Two lovers… we certainly are. Or were should I say. I hope he's okay! _Fear gripped Katara's heart and her breathing was labored as she ran down the pathways, trying not to trip or fall.

She saw a flicker of light up ahead and ran faster. She didn't see the hole in the ground and was thrown forward, she screamed a little, only to land in someone's arms. "Zuko?" Her voice was soft and timid.

"Katara, are you okay?" His voice was concerned and revealed his identity.

"I-I'm fine. Are you okay?" She could stand, but didn't pull away from his arms.

"I am. When the avalanche occurred, I was knocked forward so I didn't use my bending and saw that the ceiling was lit. I hoped it would lead me to an exit." He sounded tired.

"Are you sure you're okay, though? And the lights… they lead to a huge cavern, a tomb of the two lovers."

"I'm fine, Katara. And two lovers, tomb? What are you talking about?" Zuko was confused.

"Let's follow the lights to that tomb area and there, I'll share the story." They walked in silence, close but not touching, the tension between the two palpable.

Once they got to the tomb, Zuko was amazed at the size, the detailing. Katara showed him the wall with the story and Zuko used his bending to display the pictures. She described how the lovers were forbidden, and how they would meet here. She tried to take her mind off how forbidden the two of them were. Yet as they reached the end of the story, she found him standing closer to her.

Zuko stood behind Katara, his one arm around her holding a small flame to see by. He could smell her soft scent and hear the pounding of her heart. _Or is it mine? _ Katara turned around to speak to Zuko, and as she did, Zuko could no longer focus and the flame went out.


	9. The Cave of Two Lovers

**Well, hello, everyone! I'm glad that you are enjoying this so far! I won't bother you with a bunch of babble - so, enjoy!**

* * *

Katara could feel Zuko breathing on her and could feel his heat. "Zuko?" She looked at him, unsure of what to expect. _Kiss him! Katara, kiss him! _Her heart raced as she looked into his face, confliction evident.

Zuko tried not to. But he couldn't think of anything other than their time on the ship. Mai and Aang couldn't touch his mind. So he did. He leaned in, and kissed her.

Katara's mouth was caught in a gasp, but she didn't fight it. She just melted against the firebender, allowing herself to be pinned to the wall. He tilted her head up, and her mouth opened a little. Zuko slid his tongue across her lips, and she sighed, parting her lips further. He took advantage of this and slid his tongue into her mouth, stroking the inside of her cheek.

She sighed and pushed up against him, and could feel his desire pushing against her. She slid her hands under his shirt to stroke his muscles. She rubbed her hand up and down his abs, smiling when she heard his groan of delight. He slid his hands up and down her sides, caressing her and pulling her closer.

"Zuko." His name was little more than a whisper as she sighed against his lips. He pulled his head back and stared at her.

"Katara." He spoke softly, his voice heavy with desire. "Do you have any idea how tempting you are? When you wore that green dress Uncle gave you… I almost came in my pants." He kissed her neck, eliciting a small moan. "I can't get you out of my head. I couldn't sleep in Ba Sing Se, and when you practiced bending, I'd get so hard watching you. You're so gorgeous." He kissed her again, this time with more force.

She was caught off guard by the forcefulness of it, the possession behind it. She fought back with her own force, leaning into the kiss and sliding her tongue across his lips to gain entry to his mouth. They fought for dominance once more. They stopped for a breath and Katara thought of what Zuko had told her.

She tried to pick her words carefully. "I wanted you to want me in that dress. I wanted you to want me, all the time. I wanted –" She was cut off.

"Katara! Zuko!" Aang and Toph's voices rang through the large cavern. The two lovers looked at each other and separated slightly.

"We're in here!" Zuko yelled out, seeing Katara wasn't about to. He raised his arm with a large flame above it, showing their location. Katara took a deep breath to even her breathing as the duo entered the huge cavern.

Toph could feel the accelerated heartbeat of the two benders and wondered what the hell was going on in this room. Aang spoke out. "I'm so glad we found you two! Are you guys alright?"

The four benders met in the middle of the tomb before continuing to speak. Katara nodded, so Zuko supplied the words. "Yes, we're fine. Thank goodness you guys found us. Katara told me about the last time you were in here."

Aang thought back to the argument he'd had with Katara about kissing her. "We didn't kiss that time but Katara knew that I didn't mean she was the last girl I'd ever want to kiss, it just came out wrong… when I said it'd be crazy for us to kiss and I'd rather kiss her than die but I did want to kiss her but now it's okay 'cause I got to and we're boyfriend and girlfriend now!" Aang realized he was babbling and looked down, embarrassed.

Zuko turned to Katara who had omitted the bit about Aang and her kissing, but she had looked away when Aang said "boyfriend and girlfriend." He realized what they had done. Last time they had been single. It had been passionate. But this time, their actions had reciprocations. He gulped, realizing what could become of him if the Avatar discovered what he and Katara had done. "Let's get out of here." Zuko's voice was low and determined. "Toph, lead us back to camp, please."

Toph led the way, the group walking silently. Zuko and Katara's mind ran through the events that had just unfolded. _I wanted you to want me all the time. What was she going to say after that? Katara… I'm so sorry. I wish I could change the past few days, the way I acted. _He yearned to touch her, just hold her hands in his and say he's sorry.

Katara was so ashamed. _If they had walked in on us… They almost did! How could we do that to Aang and Mai? And yet… I knew that before he touched me. I knew that when I ran after Zuko. What's happening to me? I don't do this! I'm the responsible one! Yet, when it comes to Zuko, nothing makes sense to me. It's so confusing! I didn't want to hurt anyone… yet I know I'm going to have to. And I can't believe I almost told Zuko my secret! _Katara sighed and Zuko and Aang looked at her.

They finally arrived at the campsite, where the others waited for them anxiously. The sun had been low when they arrived and by now it had completely set. They sat around the fire, and Suki had started some dinner. The famished children ate quickly and as they got situated to sleep, Aang announced that Omashu was just over the mountains and they would be there within a few hours of flying in the morning. This was met with quiet cheers as they crawled into their tents to rest.

They arrived in Omashu around lunchtime, and King Bumi greeted them with open arms. The group of friends started the day with rides down the delivery system. It was Toph, Zuko, Mai and Suki's first time. The group enjoyed the adrenaline rush and settled in to chatting over a feast. King Bumi and the kids talked about their plans for the future, immediate and distant.

"Immediately, I'm going to return to the Southern Water Tribe with Sokka and Katara. But Zuko and I were hoping to build a city where everyone could gather regardless of bending abilities, eventually." Aang spoke over his meatless plate, with Zuko nodding his agreement for the plan.

"And Mai and I are returning to the Fire Nation. Once there I will try to repair the damage that's been done. There are a lot of reforms to be instated." Zuko was upset at the thought, but kept his face relaxed.

"And I'll be returning to Kyoshi Island. I'm hoping to train others in the way and pass the leadership along. Then, I want to help Aang and Zuko with the city." The group nodded their approval.

"And I suppose I'll go back to my parents. And if that doesn't work out, I could always return to Ba Sing Se or something." Toph wasn't thrilled at her plans. Everyone else had family or friends to return to, but for her, family wasn't like the ragtag family she'd formed over the past year.

Sokka looked around. "Well Aang pretty much said what I'm doing, but I'm going to return to the tribe and help Dad rebuild. And then help Aang and Zuko with their city. Try to help the connection with the Northern Water Tribe and see if they will help us." Sokka's little speech was interrupted by him several times by stuffing his mouth with meat.

Katara rolled her eyes at her brother. "I'm going to help, too. Pakku and I will be able to rebuild the city. If we have more benders born into the tribe, I'll help train them. And I'll help Aang and Zuko out with their city as much as possible." Her voice was soft and softened more when she mentioned the firebender.

"Sounds like you have a plan! Me, I'm going to fix my city." Bumi raised a chicken-turkey leg to that and they ate, mindlessly chattering about various things. Katara and Zuko would catch each other staring now and again, but said nothing. As the meal finished up, Bumi asked another question. "When do you all leave again?"

Aang looked around. "Probably the day after tomorrow, give Appa time to rest." The rest of the group nodded, although only Sokka, Katara and Aang would leave on Appa.


	10. Fever Point

**It's update time! I actually would have updated yesterday if my computer hadn't gotten a virus that took me 8+ hours to fix (I almost lost the next several chapters of this story, I'm so happy I didn't!), so here it is... Chapter 10! This chapter has some roots in the episode, Lake Laogi, and I'm sure you'll pick up on that... well, that's it for my ramblings! =] ENJOY!**

* * *

She never thought she'd be saying good-bye to her misfit family. There was not a dry eye in sight as the group hugged each other. Katara first hugged Suki, who had been offered an eelhound to get back to Kyoshi Island. The two girls cried and agreed to write often. Katara hugged Toph, who told her to take care of Twinkletoes and Snoozles, the usually strong woman crying. Katara hugged Mai, although they weren't very close. And last, she stared into Zuko's eyes, tears flowing freely.

"I guess this is good-bye then." She glanced at her feet. He wrapped his arms around her in a huge hug and whispered in to her ear.

"I'll miss you Katara." He voice made her shiver and she turned to climb on Appa. Her brother and Aang soon joined her, and when Appa took off and they waved to their friends, Katara could not remove her eyes from the lone firebender while tears streamed down her face.

Zuko watched the trio fly off, the waterbender staring at him over the back of Appa's saddle. His tears continued to flow while he watched them fly off. His girlfriend leaned against him. He was unable to be comforted by her touch.

Zuko and Mai turned to leave on the airship that had arrived to return them to the Fire Nation. They waved to the remaining girls and climbed aboard, settling into their private rooms for the journey home. Zuko couldn't bring himself to leave his room, spending the day lying in bed and picturing the look on Katara's face when they said goodbye.

Mai would bring his food to him, and try to get him to talk to her. But he would turn to the wall and ignore her. His heart was heavy and his guilt too overwhelming for him. By the time they arrived in the Fire Nation, Zuko was very sick. He had barely eaten and Mai had to help him enter the palace.

When his condition didn't improve within a couple of days, Mai decided to send a messenger hawk to Iroh, explaining that he had barely eaten since leaving Omashu, and that the entire trip back he wouldn't leave his room. Iroh sent back he would be arriving shortly to see what he could do for his nephew.

When Iroh arrived, he declined resting and tea and went straight to his nephew's rooms. Zuko was lying on his bed, sweat soaking the sheets. He had been feverish for the past few days, and Iroh wondered what had his spirit so conflicted it caused him to become feverish.

He tended to Zuko for almost a week before the delirium had set in and Iroh was able to learn what bothered the young Firelord. He had almost left the room when he heard Zuko's voice. "Mai, please… It just happened. Katara and I… I don't…" There were only snippets of what bothered him but Iroh understood that it was guilt and a conflict of devotion that plagued the teenager.

"Oh, young love." The old man sighed and returned to the boy's side. "Zuko. You must let go of your guilt. Admit whatever it was to Mai. She is a good, kind girl. You need to tell her. After that, you can sort out whatever feelings you have." He placed a cool cloth on Zuko's forehead and stood to go. Before closing the door, he looked at the figure lying on the bed, whom had grown up too fast and no one seemed to realize he was still a teenager.

The following day Zuko's fever broke. By that evening he was able to eat some liquefied food, although he was very weak. Iroh sat by his nephew's side and when Zuko spilled the entire story of what had happened between him and Katara, going all the way back to their encounter in Ba Sing Se before Azula shot Aang with lightning.

By the end of the story Zuko was crying in his uncle's arms and Iroh stroked his hair, trying to find the right words for this situation. "He who covers his mistakes will make more. Zuko, you are an honorable man. You have weathered more than many men more than twice your age. But you can redeem yourself to Mai." He looked into the young man's eyes. "Zuko, you must correct your mistakes. You are young and deserve to make mistakes. But you are a leader and promised to restore the honor of the Fire Nation. You need to do the honorable thing."

Zuko nodded. "I'll speak with Mai in the morning. I don't want to hurt her again, though."

Iroh looked at the young man. "You are hurting her more by hiding from her. She will one day discover what you have done and that will hurt more than you telling her the truth." He hugged his nephew. "I love you, Zuko. You can do this."

Katara was exhausted. She had helped build a more complex city than the ring of igloos that had existed in her youth. They had built it up and now, she tried to relax. She and Aang had been busy for the past few weeks and now, she just needed to get away. She had her own room in the main building of the village. She stared out the ice window, looking at the moon. "Yue, you understand, don't you? You loved my brother, but you would do your duty to marry another. How could you do it?" She couldn't stay inside.

She snuck out the building where her brother, father and boyfriend slept soundly. She had kissed Aang a few more times but had yet to discover the passion she had found with the fiery, determined sixteen year old. She slipped down to the waterside and hid in a small cavern under the cliff. Once there, she slipped off her undergarments. She glanced around again and slid up her skirt. She bent some water into a steady stream and directed it at her core.

She gasped as she bucked into the water. She closed her eyes as she did her best to keep the water steady against her. She pictured Zuko, the images from their time on the ship ingrained in her memory. She could feel her body heat up as she thought about him over her, kissing her and fondling her. She could remember how unsure she was of his size when she had felt how long and stiff he was against her thigh, but how wonderful it felt for him to be in her.

She started gasping for air as her climax took her and she murmured the firebender's name over and over until the spasms subsided. She suddenly felt cold as the air blew over the exposed skin and she quickly covered herself up. She curled her knees up to her chin and cried, knowing how many people she had done wrong by stealing those precious moments with Zuko.

Katara didn't know who she could talk to about this. She wished her mother was here. _Mom. _Katara touched her necklace. _You would be so disappointed in me. I've messed up so much! I don't know what to do. I wish I could talk to you about all of this. I was so young when you were taken from me and Gran Gran didn't discuss love much. I miss you, Mom!_

Katara sat there until the sun rose that morning. Exhausted, she made her way back to her home and crawled in the bed. Hakoda and Aang checked in on her regularly, and Sokka assumed she had just been overworked. None of the them could imagine the truth.


	11. Anticipation

**Happy 4th of July! Fireworks always make me think of Sozin's Comet... because when the smoke lays heavy in the air and they shoot off red fireworks, it looks like the sky is on fire and just like it does on A:tLA! 3 So here's chapter 11, a bit of a jump in time from the previous chapter.  
As always, please review, the reviews I get (especially from those of you who review frequently) make my day (like I sometimes squeal xD haha). I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Katara was ready to see everyone again. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this excited. She packed some clothes, making sure to include her emerald dress. It had been three years since she had last seen Toph, Zuko, Mai and Iroh, and almost a year since Suki had come to visit. She pushed her hair out of her face and smiled into the mirror.

She was seventeen now. She had blossomed during her time in the South Pole, and even though she hadn't grown to love him like she should, having Aang as her boyfriend kept the suitors at bay. She smiled, knowing that there were few men in the world who would try anything with her, knowing the Avatar was her boyfriend, although many had hinted they would like to, even the polished young men sent as messengers from different cities of the world. Aang had grown stronger and really turned into a teenage boy, although he was ever the perfect gentleman, doing little more than kissing.

Katara lifted her bag, and left the building she had lived in with many of the other benders that now frequented the village. She threw her bag onto Appa's saddle and hugged her father. "Bye, Dad."

Hakoda looked into her beaming face. "Goodbye, Katara. Look after Aang and Sokka, and take good care of yourself. I know you're a good woman, but you're a lovely one and there are men who will take advantage of that. Just be careful." He smiled at her, and she nodded, remembering things she had heard from other young women in the Earth Kingdom.

Aang lifted her into the saddle with her brother and they waved goodbye to the members of the Southern Water Tribe and Appa took off into the sky, headed first to Kyoshi Island, then Ba Sing Se to meet up with their friends.

Zuko sat on the outside of the airship, riding to Ba Sing Se. This was a fairly typical journey for him, seeing how he visited his uncle and King Kuei often. Aang would frequently try to time his visits with them and it was those meetings that made this one so important.

They had picked a place to found their new city, Republic City. Now his friends were meeting in Ba Sing Se to plan the layout and decide on representatives for each of the nations. Zuko smiled, realizing he would get to see Katara for the first time in three years, the first time since Omashu.

The nineteen year old hoped that the changes he had made in his life would show to the waterbender. After his fever over guilt, Zuko had talked to Mai and told her everything. It was one of the hardest things he had ever done.

"_Mai?" _

_It was the first time Zuko had left his room since the fever broke and he approached the young woman in the hallway. "Zuko. You're better." Mai's voice was as flat as ever, but the rare smile was on the knife-thrower's face._

"_Can we talk?" Zuko was nervous. Mai held on to his arm as they walked to the turtle-duck pond. They sat by the tree and Zuko looked away before turning back to her. "Mai, before the comet… Katara and I had sex. And then in Omashu, we kissed. And I wish I had been able to tell you before, I never wanted to hurt, but Mai, I – I can't explain it. I can't expect you to understand or forgive me. But I am truly sorry." A lone tear rolled down his face when he looked at the usually emotionless female, crying. "I'm so sorry, Mai." She turned and ran away._

Zuko sighed at the thought, remembering it took her over six months for her to even speak to him again. He smiled again, remembering how much Mai had blossomed and wondered how Katara had done so. He felt his pants tighten at the thought. When the airship landed, he rushed to his Uncle's tea shop, hoping the Avatar and his friends had already arrived.


	12. Planning

**So I realized that they aren't showing what I use for breaks in the story, so I hope you've all picked up on the changes. This section was odd to write because I was trying to use dialogue for explaining the city. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for the reviews! They really keep me going! =D So have fun!**

* * *

Katara sat sipping tea while playing Pai Sho with Iroh. Their group had arrived this morning, a day after Toph had. Now, the boys and Suki were resting from their travel and Toph was visiting the tunnels under the city. She smiled as Iroh defeated her again.

She heard the door open and turned, ready to ask Toph to join then, when she froze, Zuko standing in the doorway. Time had been kind to him. His muscles became more pronounced and he grew another few inches. His fair was done in traditional style and he wore simple travel clothes that complemented his body. Katara felt her mouth grow dry as she stared at him.

"Zuko! Welcome!" The old man rose to hug his nephew, who had quickly crossed the room. "Why don't you join Katara and I at a game of Pai Sho? Take a seat while I get us all some more tea."

Zuko sat and Katara rose, offering to help Iroh with the tea. He smiled and graciously declined her offer, saying that he was plenty capable. Katara smiled and sat down, blushing when she noticed Zuko's face, which was eying her the way he had in the Cave of Two Lovers.

Zuko couldn't help but notice how nicely she had filled out. Her body was still toned with muscle but had become soft with the addition of her curves. She was wearing her emerald colored dress, which had fit her nicely three years ago, but now emphasized her large bust and curvy hips. The slit in the side which allowed her to move freely had revealed long tan, toned legs to Zuko.

"Hi, Zuko." Katara spoke, uncomfortable with the heavy silence that had fallen between them.

"Hello, Katara. How was your trip?" Zuko struggled to form words but tried his best to be courteous and not just kiss her.

"It was wonderful. We stopped to get Suki from Kyoshi Island and it was so nice to see everyone there again and I got to ride the giant Koi this time, it was a ton of fun. And we only got here this morning so the boys and Suki are resting, but Toph wanted to wander the tunnels, we all know how much she hates cities…" Katara realized she was rambling and blushed, closing her mouth and looking into her lap. _Seriously? He must think I haven't grown up, the way I was running on. I just…he looks so good, and makes me feel all tingly. _"How was your trip? And where is Mai?"

Zuko had smiled when she babbled but frowned slightly at her mention of Mai. "The trip was great, very freeing to be away from the palace. And Mai is probably with her mother. We broke up not long after we left Omashu." Zuko glanced down. He was less awkward now than he had been as a young teenager but he found himself questioning what he said with Katara.

"Hey, Zuko, buddy!" Sokka came over to the table to hug the firebender and sat down at the Pai Sho table. "How've you been, still jerkbending?"

Zuko smiled at the interruption, grateful he no longer needed to try to make conversation. "I am still firebending, although it is mostly in practice now. How was the South Pole?"

"Cold. I always enjoyed the visits to Kyoshi Island or to visit you." He smiled at Katara. "Poor Katara hadn't been able to leave until now, though. She was so excited to get away." Katara blushed.

Iroh returned with the tea and he and Sokka dominated the conversation, dissipating the awkwardness from the two ex-lovers. They played two rounds before Aang and Suki joined them and another round later Toph returned. The group chattered endlessly, sharing experiences and stories of the past few years.

The next morning, however, the group had business to attend to. They had taken one of the old colonies and since the people were fairly equally Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom, they relished the idea of an equal community. It was a coastal town and so it would be easy to move supplies in and create a center of commerce. The city was to be called Republic City and ruled by a council of the nations.

Aang was speaking rapidly, explaining what he and Zuko had thought of. "Toph, I would like you to find an adequate representative of the Earth Kingdom and, we would like if you could create a team of metalbenders. Do you think you could teach that?"

The blind girl nodded. "That'll be simple, Twinkle Toes. Leave to me."

"Zuko is going to pick a representative of the Fire Nation. We were thinking we might ask Mai, although we don't know if she will want to." Aang glanced at Zuko, and at his nod continued. "Sokka would the representative of the Southern Water Tribe and after we travel to the location of the city, we will travel to the North Pole to discover who the representative will be from there. I will not be on the council, even though I am an airbender and I will have a nonbender take my place, from any of the nations." They all nodded their consent to this, understanding why it would be important. "There would, um, be a provision that any, uh, airbending offspring will take the place as the Air Nomads."

Aang's face had flushed to a deep pink at that last sentence. He looked straight down, although many of the others looked at Katara, who uncomfortably looked away, not wanting to show her unease. Aang took a deep breath before continuing.

"There is a small island in the harbor of the city. I was thinking of making it an Air Temple, and train monks. That would be after I was married and all, so it is a long term idea but Sokka thinks he found a way to breed Appa with a non-flying bison-sheep and they might be able to inherit his ability to fly. This way we could try to continue to have a form of flying bison for years to come. We would want to start that soon, though, and on the island so that way we can have them familiar with the area."

The others agreed with this idea and began planning how they would expand the layout into a city style and getting people from each nation to come and live in the city. Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom were there already, so it was mostly to get people from the Water Tribes. When they went to the North Pole, they would ask for some people to travel there in addition to their counselman.

They spent from morning until evening working out the plans and deciding what to do. Since none of them felt like traveling during the next few days, they chose instead to relax and help Iroh in the shop, as well as make appearances at the palace of the Earth King and meeting people in each of the different rings of the city, aiding the ones who were the most poor and injured.

It was on one of these trips that Katara and Zuko found themselves alone together in the poorest district of the city, feeding the hungry and Katara healed the injured. They were local heroes and many wanted to come and thank them. They had brought a lot of food with them and made sure that the people were fed.

As they walked back after dark, they found themselves silent, unsure of what to say to each other. Katara decided to ask the question she had been pondering since Sokka had interrupted them two days before. She stared at her feet while the words fell from her lips in rapid succession. "Why did you and Mai break up?"

Zuko stopped walking, shocked at the question, although he knew she would ask eventually. "The entire ride back to the Fire Nation, I was sick. I would not eat or sleep. By the time we got to the palace, I had a fever. Mai asked Uncle to come and see me. While he was there, he discovered through my delirium that I had feelings for you. As my fever went down, I told him everything." Zuko paused, trying to decide where to go next.

"Everything?" Katara squeaked, unsure of what he meant.

"Everything between us, yes. Starting all the way back in Ba Sing Se those many years ago. After I told him, he reminded me that I am supposed to bring honor back to the nation, and I needed to return the honor to myself. I knew then I had to tell Mai about you and I. She hated me for it. It has only been a few months since she first spoke to me again." Zuko's face fell as he remembered this and started to walk again. "I hurt from that, because of how I care for her, but I also felt free, knowing I had been truthful and that I might be able to be back with you." The admittance had him embarrassed and ashamed.

"I wish I could have done that." He almost didn't hear her over their footsteps. He looked at her, surprised and she continued. "I was afraid, ashamed of what I had done. I couldn't tell Aang, not with how he looked at me like I was everything to him. But I also know I can't keep this up. Pretending to be in love with him, when I feel like he's my brother. I know I will not be able to marry him, but I am so afraid to break things off."

Tears rolled down her face and Zuko instinctively pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. He wanted to help her, but didn't know how. "Do you want me to talk to him for you? I… I will. I know it will not be a conversation any of us would like to have, but I'll do it."

Katara looked up at him. "No, I should. I just… I don't want to hurt him. But I know what I will say." She took a deep breath, her voice no longer shaking from crying. "Thank you, Zuko." He nodded at her and they walked the rest of the way to the tea shop in silence.


	13. The Hard Part

**Hello, again, everyone! I like to first off say thank you! I checked my stats and over 50 people are following this story, so YAY! =D I want to thank you guys for your support. I honestly have no clue how long this will be but I am enjoying writing this so as long as people are interested, I'll probably continue it. Next off, thanks for the reviews! You guys are the greatest. *hugs* ^-^ I'm a little hyper and this will be a longer talk than usual, so feel free to skip it if you just want to get to the story, I'll understand! So, I really really enjoyed writing this chapter. I find that writing Katara's emotional rants are easy for me (maybe it's the overly emotional, psycho girl I am on the inside...) so I enjoy putting them to use when I feel like they'd do well. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did! And as always, I appreciate your reviews!  
**

* * *

Katara and Zuko entered the tea shop and saw the rest of their group laughing around the pai sho table. Aang looked over and smiled at Katara. That was the last thing she remembered before she woke up in her room. Zuko sat next to her, watching her.

"What happened?" Katara looked so confused, so innocent lying in her bed, Zuko wanted to crawl in next to her and hold her.

"You fainted. Aang smiled at you and you just collapsed. I grabbed your arms before you hit the floor but you just came to. Uncle said it might be exhaustion. I didn't say it, but I wondered if it was nerves?" Zuko understood. Katara nodded.

"I have to tell him, tonight. But I… I'm scared, Zuko." Her voice wavered as tear threatened to roll down her face. She took a deep breath. "I'm going to go tell him now. Will you… will you wait for me?" She was so afraid he would say no that his small agreement, a slight nod of the head caused her to jump into his arms and kiss his cheek. "Thank you." It was quiet and she blushed, embarrassed at her actions.

She left the room, searching Aang out, until she found him in the garden out back. The garden she had threatened Zuko in the last time she was here. "A-Aang?" The airbender ran over to her and hugged her, but she slid his arms off.

"Katara?" He looked concerned over her actions, and the tears started to roll already.

"Aang, I… I have to tell you something. And it's so hard to do. I don't want you to be hurt. I… I just… I don't like you like I should anymore! I mean, I love you, I really do, but no longer as a girlfriend should love her boyfriend. I love you like a brother and I've known this for a while but I've been so scared, so afraid that I would hurt you but I have to. I have to let you know this before it gets worse. Aang, I'm so so so sorry!" Katara was sobbing hysterically as this happened, as she tried to explain how she feels for the Avatar.

He hugged her, kissed her forehead, and although he had tears running down his face, he wanted to comfort the waterbender. "Shh. Katara, It's… it's okay. Or it will be." He couldn't allow himself to lose control, flow into the Avatar state, although it threatened to happen.

"No, it won't." Her tears fell harder as she knew she was going to say what she had hoped she could get away with not saying. "It won't, because I realized that this whole time I've been in love with someone else. We… we kissed before you and I were together and we were very close and had a lot of attraction to each other but then… then we decided it couldn't work so I gave up but now… now I realize that all along it's been him I've been looking for and I hate knowing I've lied to you about it because by not telling you that's what I did." And with that, she ran back to her room, sobbing.

Zuko caught her in a hug, and stroked her hair, murmuring soft words meant to comfort her. The fierce, strong waterbender he had known had given way to a girl falling apart. He guided her to the bed, and pulled his chair next to it, holding her hand and singing her a lullaby he distantly remembered his mother singing to him when he was upset as a child. Her wracking breaths calmed to the deep breathing of sleep under her his rusty voice.

In the morning, Katara woke up feeling really warm. She tried to shrug off the covers and hit another person. _Why is there a person in my bed? _She started to panic until she remembered what had happened the previous night. She wriggled out of the strong arms that held her and leaned on her side, watching the firebender's face as he slept soundly, sprawled across her bed.

Katara hesitantly set her hand on his scar, her body humming over their close proximity. Zuko woke up at her touch, his sleepy eyes staring at the beautiful girl's face, her concern evident. "Good morning, Katara." His voice was groggy with sleep and Katara couldn't help but think it was the sexiest thing ever.

She smiled at him and he pulled her down to hold her close and she could feel his desire pushing against her. They stared at each other for a moment, their faces less than an inch apart. She tried to speak but as soon as her mouth opened, his lips were on it. They kissed each other, savoring the taste they had missed for so long, re-exploring each other's mouths, learning the new outlines of their bodies, his hardened and hers softened by time. They broke apart, panting and staring at each other when there was a knock at the door.


	14. Finding Answers

**Hello again everyone! So I figured I'd use this chapter to solve a loose end in the story that I never felt had been properly addressed. And for your reference: Fen means fragrant and Xing means prosperous. (You'll see the new characters.) I know some of you are eager to find out who was behind the door (I love your reviews, they mean so much to me) and so, enjoy!**

* * *

Suki knocked at the door, unsure of why Katara wouldn't just answer it already. The two of them had been so close, just like sisters and always ate breakfast together around this time. Suki frowned. It wasn't like Katara not to show up. "Katara? Are you awake? Katara, open your door!" She waited a moment. "Open up or I'm coming in!"

On the other side of the door, Katara and Zuko panicked. There was no place for Zuko to hide in the simplistic rooms Iroh furnished for guests. The beds were low to the floor and the closet was practically nonexistent. So they did the best they could to look presentable and Katara opened the door to the anxious warrior.

"Hi, Suki. Sorry about breakfast… I, uh, I overslept…" Katara trailed off, rubbing her arm and blushing as Suki's eyes found Zuko sitting in the chair by the bed. His head was bent as he practiced meditating so he could appear calm when facing Suki.

"Zuko, out. Go get something to eat and maybe you and Sokka can go do something. Take Aang with you. And Toph. I think Katara and I need some girl time." Her voice was so demanding, Zuko just nodded and did what she said, giving Katara a sympathetic look over Suki's shoulder as he left the room to find the others.

Suki stared Katara, who again blushed and stared at her feet, her heart pounding in her chest. "Suki…" Katara had barely gotten the name out of her mouth when Suki lashed back.

"Are you serious, Katara? What about Aang, Mai? What about your honor? Your self-respect? Your dignity? What about all you've done these past few years? What could have made you possibly go back to him? Aang was good to you! He treated you well, he respected you as a woman, even though you've been lying to him this whole time! And then you just go and do this to him? Katara, who are you? I don't even know anymore!" The warrior took a breath as the waterbender sat on her bed, legs curled up to her chin. "You said you would put it behind you. Last time we were here, you said you would move on. What happened to all that? Katara, I need answers, because I don't see any!" Suki looked at the crying girl and sat next to her, pulling her into a hug. "I just don't understand, Katara."

"I told Aang. Last night. I told him I don't love him like I should. That I realized I love Zuko. That he loves me. And he broke up with Mai within weeks of us parting at Omashu. I just… I can't help it, Suki! I want him all the time, not just physically, although yes, I did, um, pleasure myself thinking of him the past few years but also emotionally. He's the only one who really understands me, thinks the way I do. Suki, I do love him. I really do."

Suki's heart broke for the younger girl, who struggled with so much. "So what now? You told Aang, Mai's out of the picture. What happens now? When you two live so far apart? How will you make it work?"

"Well, I figure we have the time to figure it out while we work on Republic City. And then, if… if he wants to marry like…" Katara broke off, not ready to share that she had dreamed of it the first time they had been together on the ship. "If he wants to marry, I'll move to the Fire Nation. Someone else will take over training the benders in the Southern Water Tribe and maybe I'll bring some girls with me to train as healers to work around the world, or something. I don't know. I didn't really think things through. I just followed what my heart told me to do." Katara felt better, knowing she could be honest with Suki. She needed an older woman to lean on when things got difficult like this.

Zuko, Sokka, Aang and Toph set out into the market with a list of things Iroh needed to replenish his stock and as he had put it, "Add some more charm." They were all quiet, Aang and Zuko refusing to speak and the other two catching on to the mood. They came to the flower stall that Iroh had asked them to visit to get flowers and as they stared at the many different kinds, panic stretched across the young men's faces.

"Hello! Welcome to Jin's Flowershop!" A voice called out from behind a large plant, and Zuko wanted more than anything to leave.

"Hi." Sokka pushed them into the fragrant area.

The young lady smiled at him. "How may I help you?"

"Um, Iroh, from the Jasmine Dragon, asked us to get some flowers… He didn't say what kind though." Sokka tried to explain their situation and was surprised to see Jin's face light up.

"Iroh? Oh, wonderful! I have just the thing." She led the group to the back of the stall, where there were some beautiful flowers in elegant vases. "He is a regular customer of mine, and I of his." She smiled at the group. "Hello again, Lee… er, Zuko." She blushed and Zuko glanced down, nervous.

"Hello, Jin. It's nice to see you again. You're looking well." It was true, and he smiled, realizing it was only going to be as awkward as he made it.

"Thank you." A little girl crawled into the stall followed by a tall young earthbender. Jin's face lit up as the girl tugged on her skirt. "Hey there, sweetie!" She lifted her daughter and kissed her forehead.

Toph was the first to comment. "Who's the baby?" Everyone except Zuko laughed.

"This is my daughter, Fen. And my husband, Xing." The man smiled at the group. "I just realized, I don't know all of your names!"

Zuko smiled at her. "I'm Zuko as you, uh, know, and this is Sokka, Aang the Avatar, and Toph." He motioned towards each of them and they nodded in turn.

"It's nice to meet you." Xing shook each of their hands and turned to his wife. "I figured you could watch her while I run a few errands?" She nodded.

"Here are Iroh's flowers. Tell him I said hello and I hope I will see you guys around!" Jin waved goodbye as they left the flower stall and headed out to purchase other various items Iroh claimed to need.

Fen [fragrant]. And my husband, Xing [prosperous]


	15. Destination Appreciation

**Hello, again! It's time for the next chapter, YAY! It might take me a little longer for me to upload the next chapter because I'm running a little behind my schedule (which is to remain two or three chapters ahead of what I'm posting) but it shouldn't be more than a few more days. I hope you enjoy this one. I was inspired by another fanfic I had read and wanted to explore a different side of our characters, so I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

It was time to head to the colony that would become Republic City. They had some ideas of what would happen, but no one was sure. Toph had found a handful of earthbenders that were willing to relocate and train under her to become metalbenders. She would have them flown out on Zuko's airship a few days after the Gaang had settled in. The ride on Appa was only a few days, and although they camped each night which should have led to relaxing and joking around, they remained quiet.

When they arrived at the colony, Katara was surprised. She was expecting a small village like the one that Haru was from, not an industrialized town. There were already some docks and the Fire Nation had built factories. The city was bustling with the early morning atmosphere as local farmers sold their harvest, and shop owners cleaned up and opened their stores and restaurants for the day.

The group's shock caused Zuko to smile. "I know we have to do some planning, but it is already a great place to make a city. This area will be expanded and we will make a counsel building somewhere near this area and the city will be built around that area. This will continue to be the marketplace section and maybe the government section over there." Zuko pointed out his ideas as they flew around the city at a low altitude. Many of the citizens pointed at them and Aang waved to them.

Zuko squeezed Katara's hand when no one was looking their way, enthralled by the fisherman bringing in the large and colorful fish they had caught at sea. The waterbender smiled up at him as Aang brought Appa down to land and they could walk around on foot and meet people within the community.

Sokka showed Katara the island where they wanted to build Air Temple Island, which was a little ways out in the bay. "Aang asked them if we could name the bay, Yue Bay." His voice was soft and although Katara knew her brother rarely cried, she could hear the pain and admiration in his voice. She hugged him, standing at the end of the dock. "They said we could." The siblings smiled at each other while the Gaang interacted with the merchants, purchasing a small breakfast for themselves.

They spent the day meeting with local officials and allowing Sokka to sketch out the plans they had made and explaining they wanted to find representatives for the governments of each nation. The men nodded, and they agreed to have architects and construction crews meet with the group the next day to start work on the official buildings.

That night, Katara couldn't sleep. There was so much going on, and she wanted to find the sweet pleasure that came from a climax. Despite what happened with Aang, Katara was still overjoyed at being able to travel again, and mostly, being able to be with Zuko again. She glanced at the moon, reflected in the bay named after Yue. Katara smiled, and slipped out in her night clothes.

Zuko watched Katara leave and dressed in dark clothing before following her. He smiled at how she looked, hair down and wearing a small nightgown designed for the warm Earth Kingdom weather. He watched as she bent the water so she could get to the small island between Air Temple Island and the mainland. He swam after her, being as quiet as possible and climbed on the rocky shore. He crept around the island, disappearing from the mainland's view as he followed the tan woman. He paused as he watched her disrobe and felt himself instantly harden.

Katara felt so free when she was naked. She loved the way she looked now. She slid her hands up and down her body, feeling her curves and soft skin. She smiled to herself as she leaned against a rock, eyes closed, and squeezed her breasts. It felt so good to be touched, even if it was only herself.

She stopped and looked up for a moment, murmuring, "I wish you were here, Zuko." With that, she closed her eyes, picturing the Firelord's golden eyes and the rugged lines of his face. She had felt the muscles under his shirt when they had slept side by side and she sighed, bending the water near her core.

Zuko wanted to go to her, but he could barely move. The sight of Katara stretched out against a rock, naked and bathed in moonlight was mesmerizing. He was as hard as the rock she was on and as he watched her bring herself to climax, he felt himself cum, and wanting her more than ever, he decided to move.

Katara was afraid when she heard something, but as soon as she saw Zuko, she was okay. But still, her heart raced and she struggled to pull her clothes over her body. She blushed and when she opened her mouth to ask how long he'd been there, he kissed her.


	16. Island Time

**Hello, dearies! =] I apologize for the time it has taken to upload - I am getting back into the writing groove! ^-^ Hooray! So here's a little smut for you all ;D I hope you enjoy it. I wanted to explore the emotional aspect of sex as well, so please, review and tell me what you think! So enjoy, my lovely readers!**

* * *

Katara melted into the kiss of the muscular firebender. It was everything she had dreamt of while in the South Pole. The warmth of the strong man enveloped her senses and Katara was going wild. Her naked body pushed against his soft black shirt and pants, the fabric sending amazing tingles through her body as they moved with each other.

Zuko had wanted this for so long, to taste her and feel her again. His body hummed as her fingers flitted up and down his chest, unable to find a single spot she didn't want to touch. They sighed over and over as they relearned each other's bodies. Katara pushed his shirt up and her fingers ran up and down his chest, making him moan and shiver. They broke apart, breathing hard to allow her to pull his shirt over her head.

As she kneeled down, Zuko removed his pants and spread their clothes out to allow Katara a more comfortable place to lie. As he sat down next to her, she caught him off guard by pushing his chest down and straddling him.

"Zuko." She murmured his name as her hands ran up and down the muscles of his chest. He stared at her, her loose hair framing her face, glowing from her recent climax and begging to be kissed. He pulled her head down to meet his lips and she raised her hips, allowing him to slide into her. They both broke apart with a loud, breathy moan.

"Oh, Katara!" Zuko sighed as Katara started moving her hips, their eyes locked. Zuko's hands raised up to fondle her breasts as she rode against him, the rocking motion slow and steady as their bodies became reacquainted. She tilted her head back, baring her neck as she sped up, her body ready to climax soon.

Their pace kept increasing as they moaned each other's names, Katara falling forward onto his chest as her climax overtook her and Zuko moved for her as she softly bit into his neck. He groaned out her name when he came inside of her and they lay there, with Katara's body stretched out across him. Zuko played with her long brown hair, and slowly rubbed her back with his other hand.

"I've missed you." Katara rested her hand on Zuko's scar, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I dreamt about you all the time. I couldn't stop thinking of you."

The firebender kissed her softly on the forehead. "I missed you, too. I kept hoping that you would visit when Aang did… that'd I'd get to see you again." She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I… I was too scared. Too ashamed. I hadn't broken things off with him and I should have. And if I saw you… I'd throw it all away. And I had plenty to do at home, so I just used that to justify why I wanted to stay." It was easy to talk to him, lying like this and playing with his fingers.

He pulled her closer to his chest and breathed in the scent of her hair. "I'm sorry, Katara."

She snuggled her head against him. "Don't be. We're here now. And that's what's important." Katara pushed the thoughts of the future from her mind, not ready to face those realities.

They lied on the island until the sun rose, and they both knew they had to return to where they were staying. "How are we supposed to explain our absence? Suki will have noticed." They both blushed at the memory.

Katara smiled as they reached the shoreline. "We'll buy sweet rolls and fruit for breakfast so they don't have to worry about it, we wanted to surprise them." He laughed, glancing at his black clothing, knowing everyone would suspect something. Katara bent the water around them so they would arrive in the market dry.

Zuko picked up warm, fresh rolls while Katara picked out a selection of fruit for them to eat. They smiled at the town, just waking up and starting. They teased each other and laughed the whole way back, where the Gaang was starting to search for the two benders.


	17. Half Truths

**Hello again! I'm sure some of you are excited to see how the group reacts to Zuko and Katara's outing, so I'm finally uploading this next chapter! =] I had fun with this one, getting to pull in hints of what's to come in the future. This chapter is a little jumpy, but it's supposed to be - this whole morning is supposed to be chaotic! So enjoy, and as always, I love when you review! 3**

* * *

Katara greeted the frantic group. "I hope you're all hungry, we picked up some breakfast!" Suki glared at the waterbender, who placed the food on the table, and proceeded to drag her into the other room.

"Are you crazy? You're in your night clothes, Katara! And Zuko's in… whatever, it's not his normal outfit. What is wrong with you?"

Katara glanced down, having forgotten completely what she was wearing. Blushing, she sighed. "We didn't leave together. He saw me leave and followed me. I just wanted some time to think about things and he caught me off guard. We decided to get some breakfast while we were out is all."

"You're an awful liar." Toph had followed them. "That being said, you're telling the truth, too. Maybe just omitting the parts you don't want to share?" Toph's body had filled out, creating curves in her still petite frame. At fifteen, she was a force to be reckoned with, still tomboyish and rough, although she had cleaned up a bit.

Katara sighed. "I did want alone time to think… and to do other things." Her faced flushed again. "Zuko followed me and he… he saw me pleasure myself. Then he kissed me and I just let myself go. We talked a little bit and decided to pick up breakfast." She had never been so embarrassed.

"I guess Sugar Queen isn't so innocent after all." Toph laughed at Katara. "Buck up. No one else knows. We'll affirm your first story, since it was true, and just hope Sparky keeps his stupid mouth shut."

Suki nodded at Toph's suggestion. "Clean up, Katara. You're going to need to look your best when you face your brother. He was going up the walls thinking Zuko had done something to you. He loves Zuko, but you're his sister and you're very pretty. He worries about you. Try to tone things down, okay?"

Katara nodded before turning to wash up. She washed herself, paying close attention to her core area, where the smell of sex still lingered. She combed her hair before pulling it back into a braid, practical for their looming tasks. She dressed in a light blue silk top with a darker linen skirt. She was ready to face her friends.

Zuko had slipped to his room while the others tried to figure out what happened with Katara. Sokka glared at him but said nothing. So he washed himself quickly, pulling his hair into the tradition Fire Nation style and clothing himself in red silk pants and top. He sighed, hoping Katara would be able to tell the others what happened without them freaking out.

The two benders emerged from their rooms at the same time, blushing at the sight of each other. When they entered the main room, Sokka demanded an explanation. Katara spoke first, tell them the same story she had told Suki. Sokka turned to Zuko now, anger flashing in his eyes. "Why would you follow her?"

"I… I was worried. She was alone and in her night clothes. She'd appear to be an easy target. I know she has her bending and she's very, very talented with it, but that doesn't mean she couldn't get outnumbered. I just wanted to make sure she was okay." Zuko's explanation seemed sound and it appeased the restless group. "We shouldn't let this food go to waste, however."

Sokka nodded, wrapping an arm around his younger sister as he led her to get some food. Soon the atmosphere lightened and Zuko caught Katara's eye, both of them knowing they needed to talk soon – and privately.

o.o.o

Toph smiled to herself. She had assumed that Zuko and Katara had a thing, the way their hearts raced when they were in the same room. She didn't feel too bad for Aang, since he was the Avatar and girls always seemed to pack around him. She assumed he was good-looking, but it was Mai that she didn't think could find another man – she was so bland. But it was all pretty much whatever to her, the dating lives of her friends. It didn't serve her much purpose other than to give her something to tease them about.

Aang and Zuko were meeting with more officials for lunch and this evening her students were supposed to arrive. Toph grinned, excited at the prospect. She felt Sokka approach, her heart rate speeding up a bit and she chastised herself for it.

"You're in an awfully good mood. Did you suck Katara into a sand-pit or something?" Sokka teased the earthbender, happy she was at least in a good mood. As far as he was concerned, this whole Katara-the-heartbreaker thing was going to rip the Gaang to shreds. He hated seeing the man he thought of as his brother depressed and no longer his cheerful, energetic self. And to watch Zuko skulk around like he did something wrong, and Suki always muttering and glaring at someone or another… and Katara! Katara, his little sister, walking around flaunting her body! It was enough to make one Water Tribe warrior happy that Toph was around.

She laughed. "Nothing like that, Snoozles. Just happy my minions arrive today!"

The gleam in her cloudy eyes spoke volumes to Sokka. "You can't wait to boss them around, can you?" She only laughed, standing up, her head coming only to his shoulder.

"Of course! It's the best part of teaching. Twinkle Toes was a struggle, but these people… they're EARTHBENDERS. Not just like, they can move some pebbles. I only previously knew one of them… you remember the Boulder? He's going to train under me." Sokka smiled at her attitude and the way her body moved as she bent up pieces of rock to emphasize her words.

"Do you want to head over that way and wait? I don't know about you, but I could use a break from all this gloom. It's like Mai took over or something." Toph laughed again as she agreed, leaving Suki and Katara to their own devices.


	18. So It Goes

**Hello again! So here's some quick news about me that will affect my ability to update... I am flying back to college on the 9th - and then I will be moving in and doing job training and then starting classes. I am going to see how much writing and updating I can get done until then, because after that it could be around a month before I am able to update again =/ I know that's sad, so I'm going to do my best to get things up. I apologize for the gap that will occur, but I can't do a million things at once. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It jumps around to the separate groups our Avatar friends have split into in the last chapter and hopefully I kept them all in character well enough. So as always, I adore your reviews, and love seeing the favorites/alert/view numbers rising! So enjoy!**

* * *

Katara sighed as she watched her brother and Toph leave. "Everything okay?" Suki sounded concerned but Katara didn't look over at her as she sat curled in a chair by the window, watching them leave.

"I guess. I don't want to hide things with Zuko. But I don't want to make things more awkward. It's just… a lot. We're doing so much here and I want to be with him but I just don't know what to do."

Suki nodded. _Things haven't exactly been smooth sailing for me either. Sokka… he's distant... He still cares but he doesn't do the things that he used to. He won't even have sex with me anymore. Poor Katara. She's just learning now how complicated relationships are. _

Katara stood. "Suki, I'm going to go out and practice my bending. I can't stay cooped up inside when I'm feeling like this, I make things explode when I get frustrated." Suki smiled, recalling the stories Sokka and Aang had shared.

"I think I'll go with you. We can spar some. It'll be a good way for both of us to get our minds off things." Suki wanted to protect Katara from the harsh world of men, but the woman she thought of as a younger sister was getting pulled in deeper and deeper.

o.o.o

Zuko sighed as he and Aang went over the plans for the new city. Mai had arrived and sat with them, having agreed to the idea that she be the representative of the Fire Nation. She was polite, but chilly, with him. She sat by them, looking bored while they explained the tasks she would have and reviewed their general ideas for the city.

Zuko turned to her. "I'm assuming you got all that. Aang will leave soon with Sokka and Katara to pick representatives for the Water Tribes. I will be returning to the Fire Nation. Toph has found a suitable pick to represent the Earth Kingdom, who will be arriving in a matter of weeks. I hope that you will be able to explain this. Of course, Aang is returning to represent the Air Nomads, and he will be able to help. But in the meantime, you and the council governing this city are going to be relied on to make sure things run smoothly." Zuko lowered his voice. "Mai, I don't know these people. I do not trust them. But I do know and trust you. You have a good heart and are a sound judge of people." He faltered for a moment. "I am asking you to be my eyes and ears here. I trust your judgment on all matters. So, Aang and I are leaving you to decide what is best. You have our full backing, no matter where we are in the world."

"Are you done?" Her tone was expressionless, as was her face. But Zuko knew that she understood completely.

Aang nodded. "Your belongings have been moved into your home. Ty Lee will be arriving in a few weeks to aid Toph with her police academy. Thank you, Mai." Aang bowed as she rose and left the room, her lips twitching when she heard Ty Lee would be arriving.

o.o.o

The sun was lowering in the sky as Sokka and Toph sat eating Turkey-Lamb jerky, waiting for the airship that would bring the new police force. The noise alerted Toph and she jumped up. "Finally!"

The new team wandered off the ship with their meager belongings and watched the ship fly off before turning to face the two people who awaited them. Toph smiled. "Welcome. You and I have already met. This is Sokka. He's unimportant, but he's here. Give your belongings to him for now then line up!"

The men and women of various ages dumped their stuff on a grumbling Sokka then lined up for the young master. "Now, I want you all to give 30 push-ups and 30 earth squats! And I want to feel the earth move!" Toph barked at the new recruits, causing a number of disgruntled travelers to mutter obscenities beneath their breath.

She turned around to walk towards Sokka when she heard them, and smiling to herself she shot them up ten feet. "If you have a problem with the way I teach, you can practice up there! And if I hear another complaint from you sissies, you'll have less earth to stand on. Now do what I told you!"

Toph kicked up a seat for her and Sokka as they watched the new recruits do their strengthening exercises. "You are enjoying this way too much." Sokka laughed at the earthbender, who chose to respond by biting into a slab of their jerky.

As the benders finished up their exercises, Toph yelled out to them, "Boulder! I want you to step forward. Everyone, this is the Boulder. He is a very talented bender, and I have fought him in the ring. I won, of course. But let's see how you do against him!" Toph bent a huge crater into the flat land. "Line up! Let's see who can last longest against him!" She bent one of the young recruits into the circle. "Fight!"

Sokka and Toph watched the matches with Toph occasionally yelling advice to the fighters. No one bested the Boulder, though. "Good job everyone. We will head into town, get you some food and healing." She scoffed. "Then, you will create your own tents in the yard to sleep!"

"The Boulder is confused. He will not get a bed tonight?"

Toph shook her head. "None of you will get a bed until you can bend some metal." At the receiving groans she stopped and turned to them. "If I hear complaints, I will remove any shelter you attempt to build for yourselves, as well!"

o.o.o

Katara and Suki were surprised they were the first ones back after their intense sparring session. They both dripped with water and sweat, Katara's bending gone for the time and Suki with small cuts on her arms. "Sorry I can't heal you." Katara and Suki were washing in the female washroom in the house.

"Don't worry about it." Suki laughed. "It's my fault. They're small anyway, so they'll heal soon enough. Besides, you should get your bending back anytime now." The girls finished washing and brushing their hair, dressing in comfortable clothes for the evening.

Zuko and Aang entered, calling out for the rest of the group. "Hello?"

"We'll be out in a moment!" Suki called out. She and Katara laughed over some of the sights they had seen during the day, such as a boy around Aang's age attempt to waterbend near them, showing off only to fall completely into the water.

"What's for dinner?" Aang asked the girls, who looked surprised.

"We actually forgot to pick anything up." Katara giggled. "I guess we'll have to go out tonight!" Toph and Sokka entered with the six ragtag earthbenders.

"Where's the food? And Katara we could use some healing over here." Toph laughed.

"The healing will, uh, have to wait. Katara and I were sparring earlier and I kind of took away her bending…" Suki giggled. "And we haven't picked up dinner."

"Okay, sissies. Go get us enough food for all of us. And make sure we can have a vegetarian meal for Twinkletoes!" Katara handed over enough money to get them all food. "When you get back maybe Sugar Queen will be able to heal you all up."

They ate and Katara did the healing. As they readied for bed, she questioned Toph's decision forcing them to sleep outside. "Toph, that's just mean!"

"Coddling may work for you, but these people need toughness to force them to bend the metal." Toph shook her head. "Get to bed, Katara. They'll be fine."

Katara sighed, her attempt to get the yard emptied dashed. She needed to speak with Zuko. And she couldn't sneak out with a yard full of earthbenders. Zuko watched their exchange, wanting as badly as Katara did to get out and speak.

Their eyes met and when Zuko glanced toward the roof, she nodded. And after everyone had fallen asleep, she donned a black outfit and climbed onto the wooden roof of the house. There, the firebender was waiting for her, and pulled her into his arms with a kiss.


	19. Rooftop Reasons

**Hi everyone! It's my birthday today and yet I somehow feel crappy for reasons I won't go into on here. However, I feel like this chapter is fairly reflective of the confusion facing my own future, although it isn't romantic confusion like these two face. Thank you tons for the excellent reviews! Enjoy this chapter and the next should be up within a few days. And then I might get another one done before my hiatus (sorry!).**

* * *

"Zuko!" Katara gasped and pulled out of her lover's arms.

He tried to pull her back. "Hush, Katara. I just wanted to kiss you. I know we need to talk."

She nodded, leaning against him. "What do we do, Zuko? I mean… Suki and Toph know. Sokka suspects… but I've already hurt Aang and he doesn't know it's you and… and I don't want things to get weird between you, you guys have to work together so much and… and…"

Zuko smoothed her hair and held her against his chest. "I know, Katara. But we can't keep sneaking around. I don't like the way your brother looks at me… and I want to be honest but I don't want to hurt Aang, either. But we can't keep meeting up and…" Zuko trailed off, blushing.

Katara blushed and kissed him on the cheek. "You're right. Maybe… maybe we pretend this whole relationship is just starting? We start over and do this right, no sneaking around to, uh, enjoy each other. Nothing more than a kiss or two. Until we're ready. What do you think?" Katara's face was filled with hope and dreams of the romantic dates they could have.

"That sounds good." Zuko's voice was heavy and warm. Katara looked up at him, staring into his golden eyes. She would never have believed when she first met him that he would mean so much to her. Her hand rested on the necklace that had belonged to her mother.

"Zuko, what were your first thoughts of me? I was so afraid of you… you represented everything I hated and you just had that ponytail… it made your scar look frightening." Katara rested her hand on his face. "But now, it means so much, it's become such a part of you, and makes you that much more handsome."

Zuko kissed her hand. "I was amazed a Water Tribe Peasant would dare challenge me. You were challenging my ability to return home, to my honor. I was angry, but amazed. You were so passionate, and it was beautiful." He kissed her on the top of her head. "That was a long time ago, Katara. You and I have both changed so much since then."

The waterbender smiled and rested against him, completely at peace. "I have so much hope now. Hope that one day, I can raise children in a world that loves and respects each other, values their differences instead of hating others because of them. A world where a waterbender and firebender can walk arm in arm down the street, where a woman is treated as equally as a man. I love traditions and they should be passed on, but they should be celebrated without disgrace or anger."

Zuko smiled. "I understand. Look at my uncle – he respects tradition and follows them faithfully while maintaining a kind disposition towards everyone. He is such an inspiration."

Katara nodded. "He really is. He is an excellent advisor. I understand his wish to stay out of politics although I believe he would make an excellent leader."

"He was. However, he won't resume that again." Katara nodded, snuggling against the warm firebender. "Katara, we should get some sleep. We still have a lot to do within the next two weeks."

"What happens then?" Her voice was small and shaky.

"I…I guess I go to the Fire Nation. You have to find a representative for the Water Tribes. I…I don't know what happens between us." His voice was hollow.

"I guess." She slid out of his lap and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night, Zuko."


	20. Blooming

**Hello, avid readers! I have a feeling I am about to make you mad at me... tomorrow I leave for college. Which means it may be a few weeks before my next update. Aaaand... this chapter ends with a bit of a cliffhanger xD I will assure you that this was not planned and I apologize for the wait and anticipation for the next chapter, but I have to be trained for my job and then classes start and it's just a huge bunch of stuff going on. So for now, I hope this holds you over. 3 Again, I am sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter and stick with me through the upcoming hiatus.**

* * *

A few days later, Katara awoke to a single rose in a vase on her nightstand, a soft pink one with a note attached by a similarly colored ribbon. Katara smiled as she stretched and lifted the note, holding it near the small window to catch the soft light of daybreak.

_Katara, I couldn't stop thinking about you the past few days. I will be in meetings, but know that you are at the front of my mind. I want to take you out tonight – please be ready for when Aang and I return home. Yours, Zuko_

Katara giggled as she stood, leaning over to inhale the flower's perfume. She smiled as she started her morning yoga. Her body slid through the motions as she moved from one pose to the other, feeling her body awaken to face the day. She walked to the women's restroom and washed her face, smiling in the mirror at her reflection. She brushed her hair out, deciding to leave it down, with just her hair loopies pulling it out of her face.

Suki was entering the room while Katara was leaving. "You're awfully happy." She smiled at her friend, who giggled.

"Zuko left me a rose." Her cheeks flushed as she spoke. "He asked me to go on a date with him tonight. Just a date." The waterbender giggled again. "Suki, I'm so excited."

Suki couldn't help but smile at the younger girl. "I'm sure you'll have fun. Just behave yourself! What are your plans for today?"

"I was going to pick up some supplies and help Toph with training. You?"

"I might as well join you. Sokka was going to have lunch with me today between meetings but he cancelled." Suki didn't add the 'again' to her sentence, although she really wanted to. The two of them had been having a lot of problems now that they were together every day. He was being so oblivious to what she wanted. She was eighteen and had only ever been with Sokka and she wanted a commitment or to go out and see whether or not this is what she wanted in her life. She had given up her role as the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors to take the role Sokka offered in the new city as a police officer, but now he ignored her and he wasn't even involved as much as Zuko and Aang!

Katara agreed to meet with her in a little while, after they dressed. Katara donned her old Fire Nation clothing in an effort to impress Zuko, and it was cool enough to handle the warm weather. It was a lot snugger than it had been before, and it squeezed her breasts up, too tight in her chest. Katara sighed, and pulled the top off, removing the shoulder and restitching it into a halter top, adding a V to allow room for her ample breasts. The skirt was tight through her hips, but flowed out comfortably, so she didn't have to alter it.

Suki didn't comment on Katara's outfit, although she remembered it looking differently last time they had worn Fire Nation clothing. She herself wore a different outfit, having given up her Kyoshi uniform. She missed it, although she knew she had a different role in a different place. She wore a soft flowing dress in a dark and light green combination, with little fans decorating the fabric, a reminder of her days of being a warrior.

o.o.o

Although Katara disagreed with Toph's methods, it was always interesting to watch her train people. Today she had them all blindfolded and going through a maze of earth she had created. Her goal was to get them to sense the earth, like she had to. Katara and Suki watched earnestly until it was almost dinner time. They walked back to the house, discussing Toph's unusual teaching methods.

Once there, Katara started some noodles and made a salad with extra nuts for protein. She made enough for everyone but her and Zuko to have some. She told Suki how to finish it while she went to clean up, having gotten very dusty throughout the day.

Katara looked in the mirror, smiling at herself. She redid her hair and before she left, she decided to slide the rose into it. She heard a knock at the door and with a deep breath, opened it for the very handsome firebender.

Zuko had been nervous all day, fidgeting and drifting off. He wore a silk tunic tucked into black linen pants, and had his hair pulled up in the traditional way. He stood at Katara's door, his heart racing. When she opened it, his breath caught as he saw her stunning look.

The outfit was snug and showed off her toned body and he smiled when he saw the rose he had bought in her hair. With a deep breath, he complimented her. "You look stunning, Katara. Would you please accompany me to dinner tonight?"

The others all heard this and turned towards the hallway, Aang being the only one truly surprised by what he had heard. _Zuko?! That was who she wanted? I never would have guessed! I had thought that they had hated each other! Well, not hated any longer but I never even thought of them as friends… Katara wanted to be with Zuko? Or did Zuko just want to be with Katara?_

The airbender heard her giggle as she accepted and his jaw dropped when he saw what she wore. Sokka glared at Zuko. "Zuko! You better take care of her and I don't want any touching going on! Do you hear me?" His anger was barely reigned in and Suki placed her hand on his arm.

"Sokka, relax. Zuko's a perfect gentleman. He wouldn't harm Katara and it's their first date, I'm sure he will be plenty chivalrous." Sokka just huffed and pulled his arm away from Suki, not noticing the pained expression on her face. She pulled herself together to smile at the couple. "Have fun, be back by midnight."

"Thanks, Suki." Katara smiled and looped one arm around Zuko's to head out on their very first date.


	21. New Beginnings

**Hello everyone! Sorry it has taken so long to update and it's such a short chapter. College is crazy between working and classes and homework... I barely have time to sleep, yet alone write! But here, I hope I can update more often. I hope you enjoy this chapter, even if it is really short. The next chapter should be much much longer, so don't despair! I will try to get it up by the end of the month... but no guarantees... '-_- College is kind of kicking my butt! **

**But here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and as always, I appreciate and adore the comments you all give! 3  
**

* * *

Zuko didn't have much experience dating. He led Katara out of the house and into a carriage, having arranged the night beforehand. His stomach flopped around as he struggled to find the right words to say. "So, uh, your brother didn't seem to be very, uh, happy." He wanted to slap himself for the stupidity of his words.

Katara giggled. "He'll be fine. I'm sure Suki is in there right now warming him up to the idea." She wrapped her hands around his bicep, leaning against him while the carriage rocked. She smiled up at the firebender, her blue eyes glittering in the dimly lit space.

Zuko couldn't help but smile back. "You're right." He lifted one hand to brush a stray hair away from her face. "I'm glad you liked the rose."

Katara blushed. "I love it. It was very sweet of you. Thank you, Zuko."

"You're welcome, Katara." Zuko straightened up as the carriage pulled to a stop. He opened the door and held out a hand to help his date step down to the ground. They had travelled outside the town quite a ways and had stopped at a little café along the road. There were large, colorful flowers surrounding a lantern lit garden. Tables spaced out held couples of various ages. The waiter led Zuko and Katara past them to a table in a little alcove by a pond.

Katara gasped in amazement. "Zuko! It's so beautiful here! How did you find it?" She sat in the chair, her heart tightening in the sweetness of everything.

He laughed his deep laugh. "Uncle had told me about it. A friend of his runs this café. I'm glad you like it. I…I wanted tonight to be special for you. Our first real date and all." Zuko never felt as awkward as he did just then, bringing up their past.

Katara simply smiled and let her hand rest on his. "It is already incredibly special." Zuko smiled, hoping she enjoyed the other events he had in store for her.

Sokka was not calming down. He had stormed outside after Zuko had left with Katara, and Aang had excused himself from dinner as well. Suki ran after her warrior, frustration mounting. "Sokka!" She finally caught up and grabbed his arm at the edge of their yard, where the metalbenders-in-training were staying.

Sokka shrugged her off. "What right does he have to do that? And you, why are you okay with it!" Sokka spun around, incredibly upset.

"Why is it so wrong? He's taking her out on a date! Spirits, he's treating her well, Sokka! Better than you bother to treat me!" Her words spit out before she could stop them, and Suki regretted them as Sokka's expression turned to shock. "I…I'm so sorry." Suki ran into the night, tears streaming down her face while Sokka stood staring at the retreating woman.


	22. Dangerous Dances

**Hello, everyone! Sorry it is taking me so long to update, life is so hectic. I am loving the fact you guys are reviewing, that definitely helps motivate me to find time to write. 3 So thank you so much! Here is the next chapter. I will try to update soon. This is a long weekend and if I can knock out my schoolwork early on, I will have time to write another chapter. I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Katara couldn't remember the last time she had laughed this much. Brightly colored lanterns surrounded the dance floor at the café, and Zuko led her around the other patrons. The scent of the flowers made her light-headed and she giggled and laughed while she twirled around the dance floor in Zuko's arms.

"You didn't dance much in the South Pole, did you?" Zuko teased the waterbender as she stepped on his foot again.

Katara blushed and giggled. "Not really. Besides, there weren't many men my age to dance with! You seem to have some practice, but I thought that Fire Nation children weren't allowed to dance!"

Zuko smiled at the younger woman. "Peasants weren't. However, the upper class citizens were required to know how to dance. It was the one area I outperformed Azula as a child." Zuko dipped Katara low to the ground and pulled her back close, twirling her under his arm while she squealed in delight.

The band played its final notes and they stood, clapping as the musicians took a break. Katara held on to Zuko's arm as he led her back to their table, her head still spinning from the dancing. "You are a wonderful dancer." She was breathing heavy and Zuko smiled down at her, struggling to keep his eyes on her face.

"Thanks, Katara." They sat down at the empty table, the remnants of their dessert cleared away. "You've really never danced much?"

"No. I mean, there was the dance party Aang threw when we hid in the Fire Nation Colonies during the war… but that was mostly watching him at that!" Katara blushed. "It was so much fun though!"

Zuko beamed. "I will make sure you are able to dance often then." Zuko was so glad he had taken dance lessons while growing up. His mother had been known as a wonderful dancer throughout the city, although Zuko never got to see it. She organized lessons for her children but after she had married Ozai, she had stopped dancing. Zuko cleared his mind from the distant past to focus on the present.

Katara was shaking her head at the man across the table from her. "You don't have to do that. It's fun but I must be making a fool of myself out there!"

"Nonsense, Katara. You were wonderful." The band started up again and Zuko held out his hand. "Want me to prove it to you?" Katara laughed and let herself be led into his arms.

Suki swam towards the little island, her body moving through the water with an expert's speed. Swimming at home was dangerous, but she loved to swim. Now, the salty water mixed with her tears as she tried to erase what she had done from her mind. She crawled onto the rocks of the island and just lay there, soaking wet and sobbing. She knew she had messed things up. She felt so ashamed and yet, she was relieved. That added to her shame, however, because she knew she shouldn't be. Yet getting that off her chest was such a weight off her mind. It was too much to think about and the exhausted girl curled up in a ball under a jutting rock and cried herself to sleep.

Toph had heard Sokka and Suki's argument. Sokka hadn't moved, just stood in the yard in shock. Toph slid off the wall she had created and moved towards the stunned warrior. "Sokka?" Toph was tentative, soft. Her heart raced. "Are you okay?" Toph rested her hand on his arm, causing him to jump.

"I… I don't know." Sokka slumped, unable to hold himself up. Toph helped lead him to a stone bench at the edge of the woods behind the house. "Do I treat Suki that badly? I didn't think I did. I don't know!" He cradled his head in his hands and Toph nervously hugged him.

"I don't know what to tell you, Sokka. I don't know anything about dating, really. I do know where a good tavern is here, though, and maybe a drink will help you relax. You've dealt with a lot lately and now had two major shocks."

Sokka nodded. "Let's grab a drink."


End file.
